El crimen inesperado
by Esbeliden
Summary: Un nuevo inicio que ha traído paz, dolor y reencuentros inesperados. Una niña, un hombre y un crímen, harán replantear los sentimientos más profundos de un hombre que deberá tomar decisiones difíciles con el simple hecho de mantener la paz que tanto ha costado conseguir.
1. Capítulo 1

Un poco sobre mí;

Empecé a escribir éste fic cuando me recuperé del ACV hace 2 años aproximadamente. Decidí que cuando lo terminase, lo subiría por etapas para darle suspenso. El fic está terminado y como si se tratase de una serie de Animé, subiré un capítulo por semana todos los domingos si es que no tengo ningún impedimento. Desde ya gracias y disfruten de la lectura.

Ambientada en algun momento de la saga Macross.

**Capítulo 1**

**_2009_**

La ultima batalla lo dejó agotado anímicamente. Discutió una vez mas con Lisa y ya la estaba odiando de tal forma, que en cualquier momento la mandaría al carajo. Ganas no le faltaban.

Pero no lo podía hacer. Ya que al ser ella su oficial superior debía respetarla. Y si la trataría de forma irrepetuosa, le harían una sanción que le podría costar su puesto.

Ni modo. Entonces, ¿Qué mejor forma de ir a beber unas cervezas con Roy, Max y Ben para quitarse las penurias?.

Luego de la última batalla, fueron a un bar ubicado en inmediaciones de la nave. En ella habían también civiles y miembros de las fuerzas de la RDF.

Era un sitio poco iluminado y tenía mesas de pool, siendo las luces de ellas la que mantenían un cierto grado de luminosidad además de otras que apenas iluminaban las mesas.

Los cuatro se ubicaron en una. Rick aún tenía un humor de perros pero para no generar malestar, intentaba mantener una sonrisa.

-Señores. Pediremos cerveza. ¡Brindemos porque estamos vivos y ésta vez la estamos contando!.-Decía Ben eufórico.

-La verdad que tu comentario es el mejor de la noche. Si, brindemos por eso Ben.-Decía Roy.

Aunque lo intentaba, Rick estaba agotado anímicamente y serio. Miraba a los demás resignado sintiéndose que no disfrutaba el momento. Estaba hecho un infeliz, debido a que Minmei lo dejó plantado por sus constantes actuaciones. Además, Lisa lo enfurecía cada vez mas. Porque cada vez que ella le daba una orden y él desobedecía, era una historia sin fin de constantes cruces de palabras y discusiones, que era el entretenimiento de muchos en la base.

Recuerda la última discusión, cuando le entregó en mano el informe de vuelo de la última batalla hace 40 minutos.

**_Flashback de Rick Hunter. Minutos previos a la llegada al bar._**

**_Despacho de Lisa Hayes._**

Rick estaba parado frente a su escritorio parcialmente iluminado por una lámpara ubicado en él. Ella le decía una cosa tras otra. No eran las mejores devoluciones que se podía esperar.

-¡Estoy cansada de que seas un desobediente!. Tú haces lo que se te da la gana. ¿¡Hasta cuándo tengo que soportarte Hunter!?.

-No aceptas mi forma de volar Lisa. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?. Siempre me remarcas todo lo que hago, como si cometiera errores graves y no es así.

-Es que no respetas el protocolo de vuelo. No lo haces. ¿Por qué no puedes ser como los demás pilotos?.

-Porque vuelo a mi forma. Soy así. Y sabes bien que lo hago de forma tenaz y derroto a enemigos. Es mi forma de perfeccionar mis tácticas.

-Si, pero sin respetar los protocolos mínimos de vuelo seguro.

Rick golpea la mesa con furia. Éso hizo que Lisa saltara de su silla del susto. -¡Diantres!. ¡Estoy harto de tus malditas quejas!.

-¡Pues renuncia!. ¡NADIE TE PIDIÓ QUE FUERAS PARTE DE TODO ÉSTO!.

-Bah. Me voy de aquí. ¿Para qué seguir discutiendo con una necia como tú?.

-¡Pués vete!. Presenta la renuncia si eres valiente.

Dejó el informe en su escritorio, saludó de forma protocolar, dió media vuelta y se retiró de allí en silencio. Ella jamás le quitó la vista de encima.

"-Maldición Rick. ¿Por qué eres tan molesto?. ¡Me irritas maldita sea!. Eres como aquella piedra en el zapato que todo el tiempo me está molestando.".

**_Fin del Flashback._**

**_Mientras tanto en las calles de Macross._**

Lisa, Claudia y las conejitas iban rumbo hacia el mismo bar con la intención de despejarse de sus funciones.

-Necesito un trago chicas. Y uno bien fuerte.-Decía Lisa.

-Lisa, ojo que eres floja para el alcohol. Mas cuando mezclas. ¿Recuerdas tu última borrachera?.

-Ja ja ja. Si Clau. Fue cuando nos graduamos. Ayyy que tiempos aquellos.

Delante de ellas, las conejitas caminaban de forma apresurada con la intención de llegar lo mas rápido posible al bar.

Cuando ingresaron, fueron vistas por Roy. Él le hizo señas a Claudia y ella le sonrió.

Rick le preguntó; -¿A quién saludas?.

-Las mujerzuelas han venido.

-¿Cua...?.

Rick se dió vuelta y vió a Lisa. Se le heló la sangre. No quería verla.

-Me voy. No pienso compartir una mesa con ella.

-Espera Rick. ¿Ya te vas tan temprano?. Ni siquiera has tocado tu cerveza.

-Lo siento chicos. Pero en presencia de ella no estaré.

-Oh vamos Rick, no seas inmaduro.-Le decía Max.

-No se trata de ser inmaduro Max, se trata de no estar con personas no gratas.

Las chicas se acercaron a la mesa.

-¡Hola dulces!.-Saludaba Vanessa amistosa.

-Ya me iba.

-¡Ey!. Pero apenas llegamos ¿y te vas?.

-Dejenlo.-Exclamaba Lisa. -Si quiere irse, que se vaya.

-Me voy porque no quiero verte.

-¿Presentaste tu renuncia?.-Decía ella cruzada de brazos y desafiandolo. -Ya que te estás llendo, nos haces un favor. Mira, tu presencia no me molesta en lo absoluto. Pero la mía si a ti. Entonces, vete tú.

-¿Sabes qué?. Cambié de opinión. No renunciaré a la milicia y me quedaré aquí. Para hacerte sentir que tu velada no sea la que esperas.

-Ok. Entonces te quedas. Bien por ti.-Le responde ella sin titubear.

Rick la quería hacer enfurecer, lo cuál no lo logró. Al contrario, le dió fortaleza.

Se acomodaron en la mesa. Rick se encontraba al lado de Max y Ben al lado de las conejitas.

Lisa se ubicó frente a Rick.

-Bueno, entonces ya que hemos arreglado los asuntos entre ustedes dos, ¿quieren ir pidiendo?.-Decía Roy dirigiéndose a las chicas.

-Pediremos lo mismo. Cerveza y papitas fritas con cheedar.

-Jua. Tienen hambre glotonas.

El pedido tardó 25 minutos. Mientras, el grupo conversaba de diversos temas. Rick estaba callado y Lisa aportaba mucho. Ella ya se había bebido dos chops de cerveza, se desabrochó dos botones de su camisa y ya estaba acalorada y un poco eufórica por el alcohol. Éso a él le incomodaba y buscaba la forma de hacerla quedar en ridículo, pero el sentimiento de a poco desaparecía, aunque la molestia hacia ella aún perduraba. Pero no lo lograba. Parecía que toda la vibra positiva, estaba mas del lado de Lisa.

-Si me permiten, voy al baño.

-Adelante Comandante.

-Gracias Roy.

Ella firme caminaba rumbo a los sanitarios acompañada por Claudia.

Mientras, Rick conversaba con Max un poco ebrio.

-No la tolero.

-Oh vamos amigo, no es tan grave. Diviértete. Ten, bebe un poco. Necesitas despejarte de toda ésta mierda de la milicia.

Rick tomaba un sorbo generoso de cerveza bien fría. Él también había bebido bastante y ya se notaba sus efectos de ebriedad, aunque mínimos -¿Cómo quieres que me desentienda de todo ésto?. Cada día que pasa es peor para nosotros.

-¡Ey!. No seas tan melodramático Rick.-Le decía Roy con convicción. -Tienen suerte de estar vivos. Todos aquí presentes. Disfruten de éste momento que nos regala la vida. Uno nunca sabe si volverá vivo o muerto.

-Roy tiene razón amigos. ¡Disfrutemos!.

Chocaban sus chops y bebían con orgullo.

Pasaron los minutos y se hablaron de diversos temas, relacionados con la vida personal de cada uno. Desde pequeñas anécdotas hasta charla sobre mujeres.

-Oye Rick. ¿Alguna vez has estado con una chica?.

-No, jamás.

-¿En serio?.

-Si. ¿Por qué?.

-¡Vaya!. Eso no lo sabía pequeño galán. -Le decía Roy con un toque de broma al asunto.

-¿Y que hay de Minmei?.

-Nada.-Se lamentaba en un acto de tristeza.

-Oh no te preocupes. Las chicas son así. Cuando alcanzan el éxito, dejan de valorar a los que realmente les dieron una pizca de aprecio cuando no eran nada. No te alarmes soldado.-Le decía Max con convicción.

-¿Y tú has estado con alguna chica alguna vez?.

-Pues con algunas, pero nada serio.

-¡Ese es Max!. Ja ja ja.-Se reía Ben. -Aunque yo tampoco he estado con ninguna.

-Rick.

-¿Si Kim?.

-¿En serio jamás has estado con ninguna chica?.

-Nooo.-Le responde en un tono molesto.

-¿Y te gustaría estar con alguien?.

-No exactamente. Me gustaría estar con alguien que me aprecie. Al igual que yo con ella.

-¿Y te gusta alguien?.

-Mmmmm. Creo que no.

-Ja ja ja. Ya un "creo" significa que tienes a alguien en vista.

-Si puede ser.

-¿Podemos saber quién es?.-Pregunta Ben.

-No Dixon. Es una pregunta impertinente de parte de un subordinado.

-Oh calma Rick. No estamos en servicio.

La música sonaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Voy al baño.-Decía Rick.

Él se levantó de la mesa y se dirigía a los sanitarios. El sitio de por si, era casi oscuro típico de un bar bailable.

Había bastante gente y él sin querer empujó a alguien. Era Lisa.

-Oh lo siento Comandante.

-Descuida. Se que no lo hiciste a propósito.-Le respondía ella en un tono mas agradable, el cuál él no estaba acostumbrado.

-Vaya, ¿desde cuándo eres tan agradable conmigo?.

-Veo que no me conoces fuera de mis funciones. Soy humana, no muerdo.

-Lo que digas. Me estoy orinando.

-Es porque has bebido mucho. Como yo.

-Que raro que Claudia te haya dejado sola.

Claudia se aparece. -¿Cómo estás Rick?

-Ya me iba al baño. Con permiso.

Al retirarse de allí, Lisa le dice a Claudia: -Ve, yo debo hacer algo.

-Ok. Te veo luego Lisa. Volveré a la mesa con los demás.

Lisa se acerca a la entrada de baños de hombres. Rick no se dió cuenta de que ella lo esperaba afuera.

Cuando él terminó de orinar y luego se lavó las manos, justo en ese instante no pasaba nadie por ése pasillo y tampoco había nadie en el baño. Rick sale y ella lo toma del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?.

Ella le encaja un beso a sus labios. Se sorprendió por la reacción de Lisa.

-¿Qué...haces?.

-Rick, me atraes. Me generas excitación. No puedo seguir ocultandolo.

-Oye espera. No te entiendo. ¿Si te gusto por qué me tratas mal?.

-Porque siempre te fijas en otras. Y eso me da demasiada bronca y me pone celosa.. Así que bésame.

Rick notaba que ella estaba pasada de copas. No quiso aprovecharse de ella, aunque le gustaba y le generaba cierto orgullo de que ella se fijara en él realmente. La arrincona contra la pared y la toma de la cintura. Se dió cuenta de algo; Lisa besaba muy bien y él también. Se sincronizaban casi a la perfección y él sentía que se encendía y poco a poco, su entrepierna se ponía erecta y su corazón latiendo muy de prisa. Pero inmediatamente el temor lo tomó por sorpresa e intentaba lo imposible de no incomodar a Lisa. Pero ella al contrario, lo tomaba de la cintura y lo apretujaba mas hacia él y no sólo eso, se meneaba para sentirlo por debajo de su falda.

Ambos pasaban por una relación bastante tormentosa. No se llevaban bien en servicio y en lo personal, no se hablaban. Pero ésto era algo nuevo. Ella se le insinuaba por los efectos del alcohol. La desinhibía completamente.

Luego de besarse por un buen rato en aquél pasillo casi a oscuras, rompen el abrazo.

-Creo que estamos un poco eufóricos. ¿Por qué no volvemos a la mesa?. ¿Te parece?.-Le decía Rick en un tono mas conciliador y tomándola de los brazos con delicadeza.

Lisa lo comprendió al instante. Ella se puso seria y le dijo: -Tienes razón Rick. Lo siento, fuí una impertinente. Siento mucho lo que te he hecho. Me siento mal. Aunque me gustó.

-A mí también. Ven, volvamos a la mesa.

-Ok.

Al volver a la mesa, los demás se habían ido. Rick los buscó. Pudo identificar a Roy con Claudia bailando. A Max y a Ben, no los encontró.

-Diablos. ¿Donde están los demás?.-Refiriendose Rick a las conejitas y a los chicos.

-No sé, puede ser que estén en la suyas también.

-Bueno ni modo. Ven, sentemonos.

Se ubicaron nuevamente en la mesa. Conversaban entre ellos y de paso se daba otro encuentro fogozo. Es él, el que decide ésta vez besarla a lo que ella no ofreció ningún tipo de resistencia. Pero al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Lisa decide ponerle un freno.

-Oye Hunter.

-¿Si?.

-No se si estoy cómoda aquí. ¿Podemos irnos?.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?.

-A un sitio mas tranquilo.

-Ok, conozco uno. Ven vamos.

Se fueron allí en sigilo sin ser vistos por los demás. Al salir del bar, fueron por una avenida hacia un sitio que él conocía bien. Era un mirador con un parque que tenía una vista de toda la ciudad. Se ubicaron en un banco frente al parque. Allí no había nadie conocido. Solo unos transeúntes siendo parejas casuales que hacían sus cosas.

-Bueno, al final es un sitio más cómodo. ¿Crees que les importe si hacemos algo?.

-¿Te refieres a intimar?.

-Bueno, jamás lo he hecho en lugares públicos. Pero si quieres, podemos intentarlo.

-¿No tienes vergüenza?.-Le pregunta Rick.

-La he perdido. Ja ja ja.-Ella se reía. -Estoy pasada de alcohol.

-No estás acostumbrada a beber mucho.

-Cerveza no, vino si. Me gusta el vino.

-A mí la cerveza y el whisky. Aunque no se si es algo que pueda incorporarlo como un hábito.

Ella le acaricia su brazo y le da un beso a sus labios nuevamente tornándose más afectuoso y apasionado como antes.

-Oye, ¿Por qué sigues frecuentando a una chica que no te da su atención?.

-¿Te refieres a Minmei?.

Ella asiente.

-Bueno, que se yo. Es algo que me ha marcado. Y sinceramente siento que estoy frustrado de no poder conseguir algo con ella.

Lisa le hace masajes en su espalda, ella lo toma de la barbilla y le da otro leve beso a sus labios, a lo que él responde de la misma manera.

-Estoy dispuesta hoy. Si es que quieres.

-Gracias, pero...no se si es el momento indicado. No quiero aprovecharme de tu borrachera.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja. Oh vamos. Ambos estamos igual de deplorables y agradezco y me gusta que seas así. Eres respetuoso y eso lo tomo como algo positivo en tí, mas allá de tu fuerte carácter al igual que el mío. Escucha no te obligo. Me voy a mi barraca. Si quieres-le entrega una copia de la llave en su mano.-Ya sabés, puedes pasar a visitarme. Ahora, ésto no quiere decir que cuando volvamos a frecuentarnos sea simpática. Seré siendo la misma de siempre.

-¿Te refieres a la Reina del hielo?.

-Llamame como quieras. Pero si quieres disfrutar un tiempo a solas con tu oficial superior, ya sabes, estoy disponible. Lo que si no te esperaré mucho. Tal vez alguien se me presente antes que tú. No habrá reclamos.-Le responde ella con convicción y una risa sarcástica.

Se iba de allí rumbo a su barraca. Rick solo pensaba en lo sucedido. El alcohol aún no lo hacía entrar en razón, pero Lisa de por sí estaba bastante cuerda.

-¡Espera!.

Ella se detuvo al escucharlo. Parece ser que ésta vez, sus sentidos de hombría ante la petición de una mujer se hizo notar. Rick se acerca a ella. -Ok vamos.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta que llegaron a su barraca. Dentro, ella oyó que su teléfono sonaba. Era Claudia. Atiende.

-¿Hola?.

-¡Lisa!. ¿Dónde estás?.

-Me fuí. Estoy cansada.

A todo ésto, Rick escuchaba a ella hablar. Le daba ternura y a la vez gracia su mentirita piadosa.

-Ja, siempre tan de tí. Oportuna como siempre. ¿Has visto a Rick?. Él también se ha ido y no responde a los llamados de Roy.

-No sé en dónde está y tampoco me interesa.

-Ok. Bueno, de seguro se habrá ido también. Tal vez él no quiso verte más.

-Todo es posible amiga. Bueno, mañana hablamos.

-¿Todo en orden Lis?. Te noto rara por teléfono.

-Claudia, estoy cansada. Quiero darme un baño e irme a dormir.

-Ok ok, no dije nada. Lástima que no has aprovechado la oportunidad de estrechar lazos con él.

-Descuida, algún momento se volverá a presentar la oportunidad.

-Desde luego. Bien amiga. Dulces sueños.

-Igualmente para tí. Nos hablamos mañana.

Al terminar el llamado, ella exhala una cantidad de aire. -Bien, listo. ¿Rick?.

-Si.

Ella se acerca a él. Lo acorrala contra la pared y le da un beso tras otro -Quiero bañarme contigo.

-Hmmmm. Ok ok. Iré contigo.

-Ja. ¿Quién se avergüenza ahora?.

-Es que es todo nuevo para mí.

-Mmmm. Para mí no. Anda, desnúdate.

-Ahhh. Ok ok.

Ella se quitaba su uniforme dejándolo acomodado sobre la cama. Rick hacia lo mismo, pero él se quedó en bóxers. Lisa ya se habia sacado todo. Estaba completamente desnuda frente a él. Ella tenía un cuerpo equilibrado y realmente atlético y sexy.

-¿Qué opinas de mi cuerpo?.

Rick la miraba avergonzado. Trataba de no meter la pata. Se ponía vergonzoso aunque estaba erecto. -Eres muy linda.

-¿En serio?. Ven. Acércate. Vamos, no muerdo. ¿Recuerdas?. -Le decía ella. -No seas tímido. Ven, siente mi piel.

Rick se acerca a ella, tímidamente. La toma de la cintura y ella lo abraza apoyando sus pechos contra él. -Eres respetuoso. Éso me gusta mucho de ti.-Le hablaba de forma tierna.

-Ahhmm. ¿De... verdad?.

-Sii. Bésame. Vamos.

-Ok.

Empezaban a besarse apasionadamente. Rick no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos. Ella lo arrincona por las paredes y lo lleva a la ducha, donde le quita sus bóxer. -¿Sabes ponerte un profiláctico?.

-Creo que no.

-Ok, no estés tenso. Ven, toma mi mano iremos a la ducha. Voy a hacerte sentir bien allí abajo.

Se metieron dentro. La suposiciones de ella eran ciertas. Rick no era un hombre experimentado con las mujeres. Pero parecía que a ella no le importaba. Al contrario, le gustaba que fuera así. Ella le masajeaba abajo y podía sentir que él se ponía erecto. Abre el grifo y el agua corría por sus cuerpos.

-Hmmm. Estás tieso allí abajo. No acabes. ¿Si?.

-Ok...solo quiero disfrutar el momento.

-No lo eches a perder, mira que si acabas antes de tiempo, deberemos empezar de vuelta y éso sería una molestia.

-Ok ok. Descuida resistiré.

Lisa le hizo sexo oral bajo el agua que corría en la ducha. Fue audaz y él lamentablemente no pudo soportar su lengua tan juguetona. Él culminó antes.

Lisa le apretó sus bolas.

-¡Ayyyy!. Me duele.

-Yo te avisé. Mereces un castigo. No puedes cogerme ahora.

-Es que lo intenté y Dios, me hiciste rico allí abajo.

-Bueno ya. Ven de nuevo. Enjaboname mi cuerpo y tócame abajo.

-Ok.

Rick hacía lo que ella le pedía. Le enjabona su cuerpo y a la vez, le tocaba en sus labios inferiores. Ella reacciona bien y eso le generaba cosquilleos de placer. -Ufff. Sigue así Rick. Me gusta. Siento de vuelta a tu amigo.

Ganando confianza, él la besa en el cuello y luego por todas partes. Enfrentados, se besan apasionadamente.

-Pontelo Rick. Vamos.

-Ok.

Luego de ponerse la protección, él inicia la unión. Finalmente ambos tocaban las estrellas bajo el agua que corría por sus cuerpos.

-Ayyy. Rico. Es hermoso. Sigue así. Me gusta cómo te mueves.

-Esto si que es hermoso.

Rick le lamía sus pezones, que estaban duros de la excitación que ella tenía.

-Sigue sigue. Ah. Ah Ah.

Y finalmente luego de unos minutos ambos culminan. Se besaron nuevamente y el baño terminó.

-Ufff. Eso estuvo bueno Rick. Ten, sécate.

-Gracias Lisa. De verdad, no puedo creer que haya estado contigo. Eres mi primera vez.

-Me alegro mucho.

Mientras se secaban, desnudos estaban en la cama. Lisa se posesiona sobre él con la intención de darse una segunda vez. Lo besa una y otra vez.

Ella arriba se acomoda para una segunda penetración. Cuando inician la unión, ella proporcionaba cada sentada a él que era para el infarto. Lo tomaba de la nunca, con la intención de hundir su rostro en su escote. Rick le lamía sus pezones hinchados de la excitación y como resultado unos gemidos fuertes.

Al cabo de unos minutos, vuelven a culminar y ella se acomoda a su lado.

-Vaya. Otra vez. Eres fogoza.

-Gracias. Tú también.-Le responde ella con un leve beso a sus labios.

-Tengo sueño. Mejor me dormiré.

-Si, pero en el sofá.

-¿Ahhhh?.

-Si. Yo duermo sola en mi cama. Ve al sofá por favor. Si quiero intimar nuevamente contigo, será aquí.

-¿Es una broma?.-Le pregunta él incrédulo.

-No, no lo es. Por favor ve al sofá.

-Me voy a mi barraca mejor.

-Ok, como quieras.

Rick se sale de su cama, se viste molesto intentando comprender el comportamiento desinteresado de ella.

-Lo siento Rick. No te ofendas.

-¿Ofenderme?. No. Creo que no debería hacerlo, pero eres rara. ¿Los sabes?. Una pareja normal...

-No somos pareja. Solo intimamos, éso fue todo. Me gustó y creo que a tí también. Ahora necesito cumplir con una necesidad básica y se llama dormir. Vete por favor. Gracias.

-Ok, me voy.

Él se fue de la Barraca. Lisa dormía plácidamente cerrando sus ojos.

**"-Aprenderás a respetarme Rick".**

Mientras tanto, él pensaba en lo sucedido con Lisa hace apenas unos minutos. ¿Por qué su comportamiento tan drástico y cambiante?. Le costaba comprenderlo.

Al llegar a su barraca, directamente ingresó. Max no estaba. Se aseó, lavandose sus dientes, se quitó su uniforme y a dormir. Aunque estaba un poco con el corazón vacío por la actitud descortés de Lisa.

**_Mañana siguiente._**

Siendo las 5:30, Rick se presentó en servicio como pudo. Le costó levantarse de la cama. Estaba en su VT como siempre. Encendió los sistemas y vió que Lisa estaba Online.

Se le presentó el dilema seguido de un sentimiento vacío, de entablar comunicación. Cuando tomó la decisión de hacerlo, ella se le adelantó. Su imagen apareció en el Tac-Net.

-Buen día Teniente.

-Buen día... Comandante.

-¿Listo para salir?.

-Déjeme completar el checklist.

Rick cumplió el protocolo del checklist.

-Listo, todo en orden Comandante.

-Bien, será una misión de reconocimiento en la órbita de Saturno. Irá con tres pilotos del escuadrón Blue, ya que Dixon y Sterling no se han presentado en servicio.

Cuando Rick se despertó, Max no había vuelto. Él se comunicó y se quedó durmiendo con una de las conejitas. Suertudo. Ben igual. Pareciera que el único que tuvo la mala suerte de no pasar la noche con alguien, fue él por el temperamento de su oficial superior.

En fin, decidió no darle importancia al asunto y continuar con sus funciones, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Una hora mas tarde en pleno vuelo de reconocimiento, él recibe un llamado por el canal privado.

-¿Rick?.

-Dime Lisa.

-¿Tienes algo qué hacer ésta noche?.

-No.

-Quiero que nos veamos. Para pasar el rato a solas.

-Mmmm, mejor no. Gracias.-Le responde él seriamente. Para remarcar un poco y hacerse respetar por lo de la última noche.

-¿Qué?.

-Si, eso mismo digo. Ayer no fuiste cortés.

-Rick, me gusta dormir sola en mi cama, te ofrecí que te fueras al sofá y no quisiste. En todo caso, el ofendido eres tú por no entender mi postura.

-Adios, volvamos al canal abierto.

-Pero...

Rick corta la comunicación y vuelve al canal público. No se habló mas del tema, pero Lisa no estaba de buenas.

**_Horas más tarde, culminado el patrullaje._**

En el hangar, Rick desciende de su VT, se quita su casco y para su sorpresa Minmei esperaba por él. No tenía ganas de verla, pero juntó las energías necesarias para mantener un cierto grado de simpatía.

-Hola. ¿Qué haces por aquí?.-Le pregunta él intentando ocultar su malestar.

-Hola Rick, vine a devolverte ésto.

Ella le devuelve la medalla que le fue regalado por él, cuando la quería.

Él se rehusó a tomarla. -Quédatela. Fue un regalo. No me interesa en lo absoluto. Con permiso, me iré a entregar éste informe de vuelo.

-Espera Rick, yo quiero hablar contigo.

Para su mala suerte, Lisa se le aparece en ése mismo sitio. Pero aprovechando la situación, se acerca a ella. -Comandante, le dejo el informe de vuelo. He cumplido con mi servicio.

-¡Ah! entonces significa que tenemos tiempo de hablar Rick.-Le dice Minmei.

Él le responde con seriedad:- Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar.

Rick se retira de allí sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguna de las dos. Lisa decidió no decirle nada, para no empeorar la situación.

Minmei la ve con furia. -Todo por tu culpa.

-No voy a discutir con una chiquilla malnacida.

Ella se fue enojada. Lisa no le quito la vista a Rick, quien se dirigía a los vestuarios a darse un baño.

"-Válgame, solo fuí sincera con él. ¿Fuí descortés en no dejarlo dormir en mi cama?. Creo que la he arruinado."

**_Horas mas tarde._**

Rick intentaba dormir, pero le costaba. Max a diferencia de él, dormía plácidamente. Él se movía en su cama de un lado hacia otro, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Estaba molesto porque Lisa no dejó que duerma en su cama, luego de que hayan tenido sexo en la ducha. Se escuchó que alguien toco la puerta suavemente.

Él se levantó de la cama, se acerca a la misma y abre lentamente.

-Rick, ¿Puedes salir un rato?.-Era Lisa. Le susurraba para no despertar a Max.

-Debo ponerme algo de ropa. Espera aquí.

Se pone unos joogins y un buzo, sale de la barraca. Eran horas de madrugada en la base y todos dormían. Lisa estaba también vestida con ropa de dormir. Precisamente con unos cortos negros y una musculosa holgada, y por arriba una bata.

La barraca de ella no quedaba lejos de la de ellos dos. Caminaron unos metros y ella lo dejó ingresar. Cerró la puerta.

Ella lo tomo del brazo, lo arrinconó y lo besó de todas las formas posibles.

-Oye, oye ¿Qué te sucede?.

-Es mi disculpa. Lo siento, ayer no me comporté bien. No me di cuenta, solo quise que me respetaras éso es todo.

-Pero, no hice nada malo.

-Lo se, ven quiero estar contigo. Quiero que nuevamente cogamos. Quiero sentirte. Hacerlo toda la noche para olvidarnos de todo lo malo por lo que hemos pasado.

-No espera. Prefiero que charlemos. ¿Puede ser?. Quiero beber un té. ¿Puedo hacerme uno?.

-Si, por supuesto.

-Bien.

Rick se dirigía a la cocina, hervía agua para las infusiones. Notaba que ella no comprendía mucho cuestiones que tengan que ver con volver a emparentar con una persona del sexo opuesto. Para ella el volver a intimar, sería perdonar. Así no funcionaba las cosas para Rick.

Lisa se acerca para observarlo.

-Rick, lo siento. Yo no quise hacerte sentir mal.

-Mira, quiero que quede claro que tipo de relación tenemos. En menos de 24 horas hemos pasado a no hacer nada, a tener sexo en una ducha ebrios.

-Si quise intimar contigo, fue porque tenía ganas y lo sigo teniendo, más allá de que estuviéramos pasados de alcohol. Rick, no puedo ocultar que me gustas. ¿Qué quieres que haga?. ¿Que te mienta?.

-No. Hiciste bien. Pero, no me gusta éste tipo de situación en la que no me dejás dormir en tu cama. Me sentí como trapo usado.

-Es por eso que te estoy diciendo que me equivoqué, éso es todo. ¿Me perdonas?.

Rick la miraba con una leve sonrisa. -Ok, te perdono. Pero quiero hablar mas contigo. No quiero que sea solo sexo. ¿Me entiendes?.

-Pues yo tampoco. Quiero conocerte mejor. -Le dice ella sonriéndole.

El agua se calentó lo suficiente, para servir el té. Él sirvió en dos tazas con saquitos, las infusiones.

Le dió una taza a Lisa. Se acomodaron en un sofá ubicado en la sala uno al lado de otro en posición de loto.

-Bueno, cuéntame un poco sobre ti. Tu infancia, de donde vienes.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Rick bebía un sorbo de Té. Lisa empezaba la charla.

-Mi vida ha sido un poco complicada. Verás, mi padre es el Almirante supremo de la RDF. Cuando él se enteró de que yo me enlistaría, se puso contento. Pero realmente lo hacía por Riber. Él era todo para mí.

-¿Quién es Riber?.-Pregunta él asombrado.

-Karl Riber fue mi antiguo amor. Una persona de la cual me enamoré muchísimo. Él era científico y su misión era el de prestar servicios en la base Sara en Marte para participar en diversos proyectos. Me he puesto un poco ansiosa ya que ahora estamos a medio camino. Creo que en cualquier momento, llegaremos allí.

-¿Vas a ir a buscarlo?.

Ella se encoge de hombros. -No sé, puede ser. No perdería nada en ir a buscarlo. Lo que te cuento es extraoficial. ¿Vale?.

-Escucho.

-El Capitán Gloval planea un alunizaje allí. Necesitamos recursos y la idea es visitar la base. Tengo entendido que hace tiempo está en desuso.

Rick bebía un sorbo de té para luego mencionarle algo que le pondría la piel de gallina. -Pués, te ayudaré a buscarlo.

-Oh Rick, no sé. Sólo pienso en voz alta. Olvídalo.

-Suponte que esté vivo. Y haya sobrevivido todos éstos años. ¿No lo intentarías?. Te ayudaré.

-Rick, no sé que decir. La verdad estoy agradecida.

-Piénsalo. Estoy para ayudarte.

Rick bebió un sorbo mas para terminar la taza. Se dió una charla interesante. Rick le contó sobre su infancia y el circo aéreo de su padre junto a Roy.

Media hora mas tarde, cuando ya habían terminado el té, él decide retirarse de allí.

-Me ha gustado la charla Lisa. Gracias.

-Gracias a tí por venir. Aunque me hubiera gustado, que intimemos.

-Descuida, estoy un poco cansado. No hubiera funcionado correctamente.

-¿No quieres quedarte?.

-Nos vemos mañana.

**_Dias después, llegada a Marte._**

Durante aquellos días, fuera de servicio, ambos se frecuentaban muchísimo. Ya sea para ver películas o cenar, hasta intimar.

No eran una pareja oficial, pero se llevaban bastante bien.

Llegó la misión a Marte y ambos habían organizado una misión paralela, para investigar las inmediaciones de la base. Rick escoltaría a un transbordador en el cuál ella viajaría, hasta aterrizar cerca de la base.

Rick salió de su VT con un traje y casco adaptados a su uso en planetas que no posean biosfera además de acoplarse al fuselaje, una cápsula donde podrían viajar dos personas.

-Bien, ¿Por donde Lisa?.

-El centro de visitantes de la base y el área de viviendas, se encuentra separado por módulos. Debemos ir al módulo G8.

-Ok.

Ingresaron dentro. La estructura parecía estable, pero se notaba que desde hace tiempo ya nadie habitaba allí. Caminaron por unos corredores que estaban parcialmente iluminados por los grandes ventanales, donde ingresaba los rayos del sol.

Las compuertas debían abrirse manualmente, ya que la base carecía de energía eléctrica.

Por ahora todo parecía tranquilo. Llegaron al sector de visitantes, donde se encontraba un vestíbulo, con una gran compuerta en el medio y una serie de escaleras, que llevaban a un piso superior.

-Aquí es el centro de visitantes.-Decía Lisa con entusiasmo. -Se ve que por allí, ingresaban las cargas procedente de las naves de proveeduría.

-Este sitio da escalofríos.-Decía Rick.

Lisa se acercaba a una consola. Revisaba un mapa del lugar. Se indicaban correctamente los puntos de interés.

-Aquí debemos ir.

-Bien, vayamos.

Caminaron por un corredor y llegaron al área de residencias. El sitio estaba en el mismo estado de abandono. Continuaron por un corredor, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de habitaciones. Cada puerta tenía un cartel que indicaba al residente.

Rick vió uno que le llamó la atención.

-Lisa.

Le señaló. En el cartel, estaba escrito;

**_Karl Riber._**

-Es aquí.-Le dijo ella con entusiasmo.

La puerta estaba cerrada. Rick la forzó e ingresaron dentro. Era un apartamento de 2 ambientes. Nadie estuvo allí por bastante tiempo, lo que a ella le representó una tristeza. Ella buscaba y tocaba por todos lados dentro de ese apartamento. No daba indicios de que alguien haya estado allí. Pasaba un dedo por los muebles y se notaba la suciedad de hace años.

-Aquí no ha estado nadie desde hace años.-Dijo Rick.

Lisa inspeccionaba todo el sitio. Buscaba en muebles algún indicio de él. Abría cajones y había papeles. Pero encontró uno que le llamó la atención.

Era una carta, escrita por él dirigida para ella. Lisa la leía. Decía que él la amaba y esperaba volver a verla. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero el casco no dejaba mostrarlas. Rick escuchaba sus acogonados lamentos por el radio.

Él se acerca para darle ánimo.

-No te preocupes. Lo encontraremos.

Luego de decirle ésas palabras, sintió algo punzante por detrás de su cintura. Alguien o algo estaba allí. Rick viró lentamente y se encontró con la presencia de una persona con un traje similar al de ellos.

Como la comunicación no era posible ya que al tener cascos solamente se podía realizar por intermedio de un radio, el desconocido levanta la visión del casco que lo protegía de los rayos uv y revelaba su rostro. Cuando Lisa lo vió, sintió cosquilleos y un pesar en sus hombros que se desvanecía completamente. Hasta cierto punto sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban. Era su antiguo amor. Estaba y estático apuntandole a Rick con un arma reglamentaria. Quizás la única que tendría en su poder después de mucho tiempo estando vagando en la base. Ella automáticamente se abalanzó sobre él simplemente para abrazarlo. Él soltó el arma, y la reconoció. Simplemente la abrazo y Rick fue testigo mudo de ese hermoso reencuentro.

-Es él. Me alegro por ella.

El radio del casco de Karl no funcionaba. Así que la única forma de comunicarse, fue por intermedio de clave morse, gracias a una linterna que él llevaba en su mano.

-Aquí Claudia. ¿Me escuchan?.

-Aquí Rick. Hemos encontrado a un sobreviviente.

-¿En serio?. No puede ser.

-Increible pero cierto. Parece ser Karl Riber, el antiguo "amigo" de la Comandante.

-No puedo creerlo. Ok. Les tengo una mala noticia. Hay fuerzas Zentraedis cercanos a la base. Hemos detectado múltiples señales en el gran cañón de Marte. Sugerimos que se retiren cuanto antes. ¿Lisa está contigo?.

-Ella...

Rick observa a Lisa y a Karl, frotándose los cascos mutuamente con sus manos. La escena era bastante cursi para él.

-...está bien. Si, confirmado es Karl.-Le responde él de mala gana

Lisa sale de su trance y abre el canal de comunicación de su casco.

-Aquí Hayes. Tenemos un sobreviviente. El teniente Hunter y yo saldremos de aquí con él.-Con una actitud totalmente desinteresada hacia su compañero. Igualmente era entendible ya que al reencontrarse luego de varios años con una persona que fue muy importante para ella, no midió ningún tipo de conducta. Rick por su parte se sintió un poco dolido, pero podría entenderlo también.

-Aquí Grant. He hablado con el Teniente. Hay múltiples señales cercanas a la base. ¡Escapen ahora!.

-¡Si Claudia!.-Le respondía Lisa. -Teniente, debemos irnos.

-Ok, vamos. Dile a Karl qué haremos.

-Ok.

Lisa por medio de su linterna le indicaba los pasos a seguir. Él comprendió al instante. Se fueron de allí como pudieron. Karl pudo ingresar a la cápsula, Lisa se quedó con él. Éso a Rick, no le gustó. Pero no le quedó otra. Sólo se remitía a cumplir las órdenes de su oficial superior.

-Teniente Hunter, despegue.

-Entendido Comandante Hayes.

Simplemente despegaron y llegaron al SDF-1 y demás escuadrones pudieron traer provisiones para abastecer a la fortaleza espacial. Karl fue puesto bajo un estricto protocolo de cuarenta que duraría 2 días y Lisa lo acompañó al centro de seguridad biológica.

Rick permaneció en el hangar y descendió de su VT. Lisa aún no lo habia contactado luego del aterrizaje. Le resultó muy peculiar aquella actitud muy desinteresada hacia él, luego del tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

Además, él le propuso ayudarla en rescatar a Karl si es que lo encontraran con vida.

Al quitarse su casco, recibió un llamado de su oficial superior.

Se dirigió hacia su despacho. Al abrir la puerta, ella estaba sentada frente a un ventanal con vista al espacio sideral.

-¿Me buscabas Lisa?.

-Si Rick. Siéntate.

Él tomó asiento y ella también. -Oye, fue un excelente rescate. Bien por tí. Aún me cuesta salir de mi asombro de que hayamos encontrado a Karl con vida.

-¿Cómo se encuentra él?.

-Estable. Pero por alguna razón que no entendemos, no habla.

-¿Nada?.

-No.

-Éso si que es raro.

-Rick, cambiando de tema he venido a decirte algo que tal vez no sea la mejor de las noticias para nosotros.

-¿Quierés que no nos frecuentemos mas?.

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta apresurada.

-Oh...pues si. De eso justo estaba por hablarte. Se que fue bonito el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Pero, jamás me imaginé que encontraríamos a Karl con vida. Siempre deseé conocer la verdad de lo que le pudo haber sucedido tras su desaparición. Y ahora, la verdad, no sé que decir. Lo siento Rick. Me duele mucho decirte ésto. Prefiero ser sincera contigo y no una mierda hipócrita de persona.

Rick estaba en silencio. Y agacha la cabeza en señal de tristeza. -Cuando encontramos a Karl, supuse que algo así podría llegar a suceder. -Eleva la mirada y le sonríe.-Estoy bien. Y me quedo tranquilo que hayas encontrado a tu amigo. Bien por ti. Bueno, me retiro del despacho.

Él la saluda de forma protocolar. -Gracias por ser sincera conmigo.

-Rick, espera...yo...

-Ya está. No hay nada mas que acotar. Tomaste una decisión y la respetaré. No te preocupes. Seguiremos siendo muy buenos amigos. Valoro mucho tu sinceridad. Gracias por el tiempo que hemos compartido juntos. Supongo que la misión fue exitosa. Me quedo con la satisfacción de haber servido correctamente y cumplir con mi deber.-Rick culmina saludando protocolarmente.

-Si me necesitas para algún patrullaje, solo da el aviso por el autoparlante.

Rick se retira con una fisura en su corazón. Se sentía vacío y triste. Al salir del despacho, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero a la vez sonreía.

Lisa por su parte estaba apenada por él. Pensó que el momento sería tenso. Pero más allá de ser así, fue todo lo contrario. También se sentía vacía.

"-Necesito un buen trago dulce, para quitarme ésta amargura en mi pecho".-Pensó Rick.

Volvió al mismo bar de hace unas semanas en el cual Lisa y Rick se besaron por primera vez y empezaron su relación. Se acomodó en la barra y pidió los tragos mas fuertes que ofrecía el bar. Se trataba de una variedad de Whiskys mezclado con otras bebidas para darle un gusto particular. Bebía vaso tras vaso y bebió por lo menos, 5 vasos.

En la penumbra de aquél bar, alguien se le acercó y le tocó el hombro. Se trataba de una antigua conocida de él.

**_Scarlet Swanson._**

Ella era una de las pocas mujeres que piloteaban un VT. Miembro del escuadrón diamante, conocía muy bien a Rick y era su referente.

Lo notó un poco triste y serio.

-Ey niño. ¿Qué pasa con ésa cara triste?.

-Oh, eres tu. ¿Qué cuentas?. Nada. Solo tengo un mal momento.

-. ¿Qué sucede?.

-Mal de amores.

-¿Se puede saber?

-Si. No tengo problemas en decírtelo. Bueno, creo que tampoco no es ningún secreto a éstas alturas.

-¿La Comandante Hayes?.

Rick bebía otro sorbo de aquél apetitoso Whisky con fondo blanco. Apoya el vaso con un poco de violencia generando un golpe en seco. -Si.

-Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué sucedió?.

-En la última misión, rescatamos a una persona. Aparentemente fue el último novio de la Comandante Hayes.

-Karl Riber.

-Exacto.

-Uff. ¿Y qué sucedió?.

-¿Y qué crees?. Ella se enfocó en él ahora en éste momento. No la culpo, pero me duele el pecho.

-Se llama corazón roto. También lo viví. Cantinero. Lo mismo que bebe él por favor.

El cantinero asiente con la cabeza y preparaba el mismo trago. Scarlet se ubica a su lado.

Físicamente se trataba de una mujer pelirroja, de tez blanca y ojos celestes. Era atlética y muy amable. Su temperamento generalmente era tranquilo pero no le gustaba las injusticias.

-¿Estas segura de beber éso?. Mira que es fuerte.

-No te preocupes. Se beber.

Rick miraba a la nada misma. Él le indica al cantinero que le sirva otro trago, pero él se acerca. -Suficiente por hoy Teniente. Cuido su salud. No se ofenda.

Rick emitía una leve sonrisa y una pequeña risa. -Hasta el cantinero no me quiere. Entiendo, gracias.

-Solo lo cuido señor.

-Desde ya.-Le responde él.

Ahora Rick se enfocaba en Scarlet. -¿Qué puedo hacer?.-Le pregunta con tristeza.

-Sencillo. Has tu vida.

-¿Crees que es fácil?

-Nada en ésta vida es fácil niño de ojos celestes. Mira, ahora en el medio de una guerra lo que uno menos espera, es esperanza. Pero tarde o temprano, las cosas se acomodan.

-Eres muy positiva.

-Lo soy. ¡Ja ja ja!. Tranquilo. No desesperes. Enfócate en cosas mas importantes, como aprender nuevas técnicas de vuelo por ejemplo.

-Oye, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

-Hazlo.

-¿Has tenido alguna vez un novio?. Digo, algo muy serio.

Ella se puso seria. El cantinero le deja el vaso de riedel con el contenido. Ella quería abonarle pero el cantinero le dice; -La casa invita.

-Gracias. Bebía un sorbo para degustar el whisky mezclado. Era un sabor intenso pero seco y dulce a la vez. Era adictivo. Luego de beber, se enfoca en responderle a Rick. -Pues, he tenido algunos hombres importantes en mi vida. Pero hubo uno que me rompió el corazón hace tiempo. Prefiero no recordarlo niño.

-Entiendo.-Le responde él.

Ella quería continuar la charla, pero se daba cuenta de que él no quería continuarla. -¿Sabes?

No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda. Mejor me voy.

-Espera. Ven, juguemos un pool. ¿Quieres?.

-No vendría mal una jugada. Gracias.

Ambos se dirigieron a una de las mesas de pool que estaban a disposición de los clientes. Rick tira de una palanca y el mecanismo hace caer las bolas. Scarlet acomoda las bolas en el triángulo y Rick toma la blanca acomodandola en posición para empezar el juego. Toma un taco y Scarlet el otro. Siendo cuidadoso, toma ademas una tiza y lima la punta para aumentar la fricción. Scarlet hacía lo mismo.

-No soy muy buena con ésto.

-Yo no soy profesional. Apenas lo he jugado tantas veces como los dedos de mi mano.

-Entonces no será un juego difícil.

-Ja ja ja. ¿Se te sube el ego?. Solo juguemos. ¿Si?.

-Esta bien.-Le responde ella sonriéndole.

Jugaron una partida. El juego se hizo largo y solo quedaba una sola bola. La negra número 8. Llegaron a un tiro favorable para ella.

-Bueno, creo que es mi momento.

-Pues échale. Disfrútalo.

Ella choca la punta del taco contra la bola y se mete dentro del hoyo. Scarlet ganó la partida. -Bueno, creo que ganaste. Felicidades.

-Gracias Teniente.

-Bueno me imagino que podrás alardear a tus amigos, de que le ganaste a Rick Hunter.

-Pensaba que tal vez, podría alardearme con respecto a ti.

-¿A si?.-Le responde él con picardía a lo que ella le responde con una leve sonrisa.

3**_ horas mas tarde._** **_Barraca de Scarlet._**

Luego de unas copas mas, ambos no se resistieron, se besaron, fueron a su barraca y terminaron cogiendo como dos animales hambrientos de placer.

Él arriba y ella abajo. Rick estaba tan enceguecido en rencor por Lisa y sumado su estado de embriaguez que no le importó en lo absoluto revolcarse con ella.

Scarlet, por su parte, hacía tiempo que no estuvo con un hombre. Necesitaba saciar su hambruna sexual con el varonil y apuesto Rick Hunter.

-Dame duro Rick. No pares. No entiendo como la Comandante no se fija en tí.

-No sé. Pero tú eres preciosa también.

-Gracias por el halago bebe. Ufff. Sí. Mas duro. No pares por favor.

Culminaron juntos y bajo las sábanas se daba una charla interesante.

-Oye bebé. Siempre te he echado el ojo. -Le decía ella acariciando su brazo.

-Gracias. No imaginé que terminarás conmigo. Es enserio.

-Mañana habrá patrullaje. No estaría mal que ambos escuadrones salgan juntos. ¿No crees?. Vermilion y Diamante.

-¿Con tus amigas?.

Ella le encaja un beso a sus labios.

**_Mañana siguiente._**

Se iniciaba una misión de patrullaje. Cuatro escuadrones salieron. Diamante, Gama, Skull y Vermilion. Rick en su VT, activa los sistemas de navegación y el de comunicaciones. Lisa no estaba conectada, lo cuál le llamó la atención.

"-¿Estarás?".

Vanessa ocupa el lugar de Lisa hoy, ya que inmediatamente se comunicó con cada líder de escuadrón.

-Buenos días líderes. Hoy estaré yo para guiarlos en su misión como operadora de vuelo, ya que la Comandante Hayes se ha tomado el día.

"-Vaya, Lisa no está. ¿Qué le pudo suceder?".

**_Horas mas tarde._**

La misión fue tranquila. No hubo inconvenientes. Al llegar al hangar, Rick desciende de su VT. Scarlet se le acerca dándole una palmada. -¿Qué cuentas niño?.

-Todo bien. Fue tranquilo hoy para nuestra suerte.-Decía él preocupado.

-Oye, no te noto bien. ¿Sucede algo?. ¿Es Lisa?.

-Creo que si. Me preocupa que hoy no haya estado en servicio.

Claudia se acerca a ellos. -Hola Rick. ¿Tienes un minuto?.

-Claro. Aguarda aquí.

Rick y Claudia fueron a un sitio alejado para charlar tranquilos. -Rick, tengo que decirte algo. No sé como lo tomarás.

-Anda, dilo.

-Lisa y Karl, bueno...Karl pudo hablar con Lisa. Recuperó el habla. Y, la verdad no quiero hacerte sentir mal con lo que estoy a punto de decirte.

-Vamos Claudia. Dilo. No estoy nervioso o enojado.

-Bueno, si así lo prefieres. Ellos estuvieron juntos anoche. La cuarentena terminó, Karl no tenía nada. No hubo riesgo biológico. Y por lo que sé, ella se acostó con él. Lo siento Rick. Sabía que ustedes tenían algo.

-Nada serio por si no lo sabías. Pero gracias por decírmelo. Aunque debería ser ella la que me lo tendría que decir. ¿No lo crees?.

-Si, lo sé.

-Bien. Gracias Claudia.

Rick vuelve con Scarlet.

-¿Todo en orden Rick?.

-No. Lisa estuvo con Karl.

-Y tú conmigo. Ya está. Olvídala. Ven. Iremos a mi barraca a continuar con lo "nuestro".

-Es que prefiero estar solo por hoy. ¿Puede ser?.

-Ok Rick. No tengo problema.-Le decía ella a modo de consuelo.

-Mira, no quiero hacerte sentir mal...

-¿La quieres?.

-Puede ser. La quería. Pero ahora se ha reencontrado con su viejo amor. Todo gracias a que yo lo rescaté.

-Hiciste tu trabajo Rick. Creo que somos eso. ¿No crees?. Somos pilotos.

-Tienes razón.

-Ven, te haré algo rico para cenar.

Scarlet llevó a Rick a su barraca. Él se propuso a ayudarla y olvidarse de todo. Mientras ellos cocinaban alegremente, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Veré quién es Rick. Controla el agua para los spaghettis

-De acuerdo.

Scarlet se dirigió a la puerta. -¿Quién es?.

-Soy la Comandante Hayes.

"-¿Comandante?. ¿Qué hace aquí?."

Ella abre la puerta y Lisa estaba allí, seria como de costumbre. -Teniente Swanson.

-Oh, Comandante. ¿Sucede algo?.

-¿Está el Teniente Hunter con usted?.

-Si. Lo invité a cenar. Somos amigos cercanos.

-Necesito hablar con él.

Scarlet no quería que ella hablase, pero por respeto le concedió la posibilidad. -Espere, le avisaré. ¿Quiere pasar?.

-Gracias Teniente Swanson.

Lisa ingresó, mientras Scarlet se dirigió a la cocina a avisarle a Rick.

-Tu "amiguita" quiere hablar contigo. La Comandante Hayes.

-¿Lisa está aquí?.

-Si.

-¿Y por qué la has dejado ingresar?. Además, ¿Cómo sabe que estoy contigo?.

Scarlet se encoge de hombros. -No sé. Está allí, en el living. Ve a verla. Y que sea rápido por favor. No quiero verla.

Rick asiente con la cabeza y se dirige al living. Vió a Lisa sentada tomándose la cabeza demostrado signos de preocupación.

-Lisa.

-Rick.

Ella se pone de pie y se acerca a él. -Quiero pedirte perdón. No te traté bien. Y de verdad, siento mucho que las cosas se hayan dado así. Karl no es el de antes, pero tengo mis esperanzas de que volverá a ser el mismo chico que conocí. De verdad quiero darme una oportunidad con él. Sólo quería ser sincera contigo eso es todo.

Scarlet se aparece en el living y se apoya en el marco de la puerta que separa la cocina del living. La observaba con mirada de enojo y desprecio. Lisa la vió y se dió cuenta de aquella actitud intimidante por parte de ella.

-Ahmm. Rick, debes comprender.

-Lo se. Tienes razon.

-¿Tienes razón?. ¿¡Qué tiene razón Rick!?.-Scarlet enfurecida se acerca a él.

-¿¡Me estas jodiendo Rick!?. Ella te trató como basura. ¿Y tú así nomás le dices te entiendo?.

-Oye, ¿Y tú quién eres para meterte en nuestra charla?.-Le pregunta Lisa enojada.

-Eso no importa. Pero eres despreciable. ¡Jugaste con sus sentimientos!.

-Scarlet.-Intenta Rick de interrumpirla y calmarla.

-Niño, tienes que darte cuenta de lo que es ésta tipa. Si realmente te quiere, se hubiera quedado contigo y no tratarte como basura.

-¡Tú no sabes por lo que he pasado!. ¿¡Cómo te atreves de hablar así de mi!?. ¡No me conoces!.-Le decía Lisa en un tono de voz alto.

-Largate de mi barraca. ¡AHORA!.

-¡SUFICIENTE!.-Gritó Rick. Ambas mujeres se inmutaron con solo ver al joven piloto enfadado. -Scarlet, vine aquí para estar bien. Por favor, no te metas. Éste asunto es entre ella y yo. Volveré para la cena y agradezco tú colaboración y que me defiendas. Se lo que hago. Déjame unos minutos con la Comandante Hayes. ¿Puede ser?.

Lisa y Rick se fueron de la barraca de Scarlet. Caminaron hacia un parque y se sentaron en un banco.

-Ok. Empecemos. ¿A qué has venido?.-Le pregunta Rick.

-¿Qué haces con Scarlet?.

-Ése no es asunto tuyo. Vinimos a hablar de nosotros. ¿Qué quieres hacer?. ¿Quieres que terminemos aquí?. ¿Qué no hablemos mas?.

-No. No quiero perder contacto contigo...

Y ahí fue que Rick directamente le encajó un beso a sus labios. Ella no ofreció ningún tipo de resistencia. Al contrario, era lo que ella pretendía de él. Lentamente cada beso se volvió más apasionado y ya estaban descontrolados. Rick le metió una mano por debajo de su falda a través del muslo para llegar a sus entrañas. Allí descubrió que ella no llevaba ropa interior. Pudo sentir lo mojado que estaba allí de la excitación de su amiga.

-Me mentiste. Viniste por mí. ¿Quieres coger?.

-Rick...me encantaría...pero no se en donde. Aquí no.

-No tengo culpa y ganas no me faltan para tenerte nuevamente. Ven, conozco un sitio.

-Espera espera. Yo...no se... Uff..-Ella se le abalanza y lo besa una y otra vez. Lo toma de la mano. -Ven, yo conozco un sitio en el que nadie vendrá.

Se fueron a pasos apresurados hacia una sala de reuniones que no se utilizaba demasiado. Al ingresar, ella la cerró con un pestillo. Empezaron nuevamente, desnudandose para iniciar el acto. Él la levanta apoyándola sobre la pared y embistiendola siendo uno. Podían sentir mutuamente el jadeo y las respiraciones agitadas.

Ella le mordiscó su cuello, lamiéndoselo de punta a punta. Rick le mordía suavemente su hombro en señal de placer, tomándola de sus glúteos bien formados y ejercitados.

Luego de unos minutos, se acomodan en un sofá y ella arriba iniciaba una cabalgata que duraría unos minutos más hasta que ambos culminan mutuamente.

Ganados por el cansancio, se recuestan en el sofá desnudos y acariciándose mutuamente.

-Eso estuvo muy bueno. No somos ningunos inocentes.-Le decía él.

-Nos atraemos mucho. Quise decirtelo todo este tiempo. Pero te enojaste y te fuiste.

-Pero tienes a Karl ahora. No debes abandonarlo.

-Rick, mi aprecio por Karl jamás cambiará. Pero quiero que lo nuestro sea así. Quiero que seamos los amantes perfectos.

-Estuve con Scarlet.

-Le hiciste el amor Rick. Hay una clara diferencia entre coger y hacer el amor.

-¿Y tú que hiciste con Karl?.

-Hicimos el amor. Tuvimos Sexo con amor. Nosotros cogemos por placer y eso está bueno. ¿No lo entiendes?. Lo nuestro no tiene que ser necesariamente una relación seria. Podemos ser grandes amigos, pasándola bien juntos y cogeríamos de vez en cuando. Eso es lo que nos atrae.

Rick se sale del sofá. -No se si funcionará. ¿Fingir?. No es lo mío.

-Ey, tranquilo. Mira, para que podamos sobrevivir debemos hacerlo así pero bien. Sin sospechas. Es la única forma. Sabes que nos gustamos. De lo contrario no estaríamos haciendo esto.

-Ok. Tienes razón. Pero debemos hacerlo bien. Mejor vuelvo con Scarlet. Me estaba haciendo de cenar. Vístete.

Luego de vestirse, salen de la sala y cada cual volvía a su sitio. Rick al llegar a la barraca de Scarlet, volvió a la cocina.

-¿Y?. ¿Cómo fue todo con la Comandante?.

-Terminamos.

Lisa al llegar a su barraca, Karl estaba allí. Él también estaba en la misma situación que Scarlet. Cocinando. Ella ingresa a la cocina.

-¿Cómo fue con Hunter?. ¿Lo entendió?.

-Terminamos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**_Dias_****_ mas tarde._**

Hubo varios ataques esporádicos Zentraedis entorno al SDF-1. La única solución era la de sobrevivir para llegar sanos a La Tierra.

Durante una batalla, Rick formó alianza con el escuadrón Diamante, cuyo líder era Scarlet. El escuadrón estaba conformado por todas mujeres y la mayoría eran amigas de Rick y de Max.

Se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla.

-Aquí Swanson, tenemos baja de suministros. Solicitamos apoyo de municiones.

-Enterado teniente Swanson. No baje la guardia.-Le decía Lisa. -Enviaremos cargas de municiones.

-Aquí Hunter, mas enemigos a las 9 en punto. ¿Dónde estan los Batroids?.

-Teniente se están desplegando. Hemos preparado el escudo de protección. Actuarán en menos T 4 minutos.

-Enterado, gracias Comandante.

Se escucha una explosión cercana a la posición de Rick. Un VT caído. Era el de un compañero suyo.

-¡Stach!.

-Aquí Stach, pude eyectarme. Estoy a la deriva en el espacio.

-Aquí Stearling, solicitó autorización para resguardo del aviador Stach.

-Concedido.-Responde Rick autorizandolo.

-Aquí Hayes. Orden denegada.

-¿Por qué Comandante?.-Pregunta Scarlet molesta metiéndose en la comunicación entre Rick y Lisa.

-Si Sterling rompe formación, un enemigo puede interceptarlos.

-¡Comandante Hayes!. Maldición. Es uno de los nuestros. ¡No tiene traje para soportar el espacio en el tiempo suficiente!. Voy por él.-Decía Scarlet desobedeciendo sus órdenes.

-¡Teniente Swanson!. Ya tenemos soporte para resguardar a Stach. ¿¡Me oyo!?.

-Váyase al carajo.

-¡Scarlet!. ¿¡Qué rayos haces!?.-Le grita Rick. -¡No puedes romper formación!. Stach está bien. Soportará el vacío del espacio. Su casco le permitirá oxígeno por unos minutos.

Se abre un canal privado entre Rick y Lisa.

-Rick, detenla.

-No puedo romper formación. Si lo hago uno de los míos puede morir.

-Si puedes. Lo veo en el monitor. Que Roy te remplace. Stach y Swanson corren peligro. ¡Ve!. Te autorizó. ¡Ahora!.

-Afirmativo.

Cierra el canal privado y rompe formación. Scarlet es consciente de ello mientras él se dirige a su posición.

-¡Rick!. ¿Qué rayos haces?.

-¿¡No me escuchaste Scarlet!?. Es peligroso. Mira, ya hay un equipo rescatando a Ryan.

-Pero has roto la formación. Hayes va a matarte.

-Ella me autorizó.

-¿¡Qué!?.

-¡Vayamonos de aquí!. Llévate a Stach. ¡Ahora!.

-Si Rick.

**_Luego de la batalla._**

Hubo heridos, pero ninguna baja. Rick se juntó con Scarlet. Ella fue citada por Lisa. Desobedeció una orden y además trató mal a su oficial superior. Sus amigas y compañeras de escuadrón estaban allí presentes. Max se aparece junto a Ben, para apoyarla.

-Oye tranquila. Si no hubiera sido por tí, Stach hubiera muerto.-Le decía una amiga suya de escuadrón.

-Ésa Hayes. Me las va a pagar.

A todo ésto, ella desconocía completamente que Rick y ella eran amantes. -Oye, ¿Por qué no me dejás hablar con ella?. Tal vez pueda convencerla de no recibir un castigo.-Le dice Rick.

-Olvídalo Rick. Ella me odia.

-No no, espera.

-Rick tiene razón.-Interrumpe Stacy Norman. Miembro del escuadrón Diamante. Pelo castaño, ojos verdes y de estatura media. -Él es el único que puede hablar con ella de buenos modos.

-¡Éso me molesta!. Rick, ¿En serio vas a hablar con ella?. Qué tienes tú que yo no tengo para arreglar las cosas.

-Me llevo bien. Solo es cuestión de explicarle la situación y ser razonable.

-Ingresaré contigo. Quiero ver que le dices. Si tan astuto eres de arreglar las cosas, tal vez aprenda de tí.-Le responde ella con convicción.

Rick no pretendía meter la pata. No quería que se esclarezca su relación con Lisa. O de lo contrario, Scarlet no lo perdonaría y tampoco ninguno de sus amigos.

-Escucha, confía en mi. Déjame hablar con ella. -Le decía él acariciando su rostro.

-Ok, aquí esperaré.

-Bien.

La puerta del despacho estaba a solo unos metros. Rick toca la puerta.

-¿Comandante?. ¿Puedo ingresar?.

Rick abre apenas un poco la puerta y la veía sentada en su asiento.

-¿Teniente Hunter?.

-Si.

-No puedo atenderlo ahora. Espero a la oficial Swanson.-

-Vengo en su representación.

-Pasa.

Rick ingresa al despacho. Cierra la puerta por detrás y cierra con pestillo.

Lisa estaba sentada en su sillón ejecutivo frente a su escritorio. Ve a él acercarse.

-¿Por qué vienes tú?. Espero a Swanson.

-Te conozco. La castigarás y ella no lo hizo a propósito.

-Me recuerda a tí. Tu versión femenina irrespetuosa.-Le responde con cinismo.

-Sólo estaba presionada por salvar a uno de los nuestros. Conoces bien nuestro trabajo de campo.

-¿Ryan Stach está bien?.

-Pues sí. Salió ileso, todo gracias a que Scarlet le rescató.

-Pero puso en riesgo nuestra integridad rompiendo formación. Sabes muy bien que éso es peligroso.

-Se lo advertí.

-Te escuché.-Ella se pone de pie dirigiéndose hacia su ubicación. Le pone su mano en una mejilla y se la acaricia. -Tuve que decidir en enviarte a tí. Y me arriesgué. Me puse mal. ¿Qué pasaba si a ti y a Swanson les llegaba a suceder algo?. No me lo perdonaría. No podría perderte. Si mueres, no se qué haría sin tí.

-Te quedarías con Karl.-Le responde él con sarcasmo.

-Si. Pero pensaría en tí todas las noches. Serías como el fantasma que se me aparecería rogandome que vuelvas a la vida.

Ella le penetra la mirada y no se la quita. Esos ojos jade eran su mayor debilidad para él. Podría desnudarla con la mirada.

-Así que, quieres que no la castigue. ¿No es así?.-Le dice ella volviendo a su escritorio.

-Si.

-Ok. No te saldrá gratis. En ésta vida todo tiene un precio. Lo sabrás con el tiempo. Por el momento, dejemos las cosas así. Hazla ingresar. -Le decía ella fríamente.

Él la saluda de forma protocolar.

Al darse vuelta ella le dice; -A mi barraca, a las 21:00.

-Ok.

Él mira el reloj de pared y eran las 19:24.

Al salir del despacho, los demás allí se encontraban con un sentimiento expectante. Sobre todo Scarlet. -Te espera dentro.

Scarlet ingresó. -Teniente Swanson.

-Comandante Hayes.

-Le ahorro toda la conversación. Gracias al teniente Hunter, me hizo ver su valentía. Pero no puedo dejar pasar su insulto. La próxima vez, será suspendida. ¿Se entendió?.

-Si Comandante. Siento mucho mi impertinencia. Sólo intentaba hacer mi trabajo como piloto. Stach podría haber muerto.

-Entiendo. Bien, puede retirarse. Descanse.

Ambas se saludaron de forma protocolar. Ella se retiró del despacho.

Las demás se acercaron a ella para esperar novedades.

-¿Y?.

-Todo bien. Gracias a Rick.

-¡Bien ahí amigo!.-Le responde Max.

-Gracias, ya podemos descansar.

-¡Ven con nosotras Rick!. Iremos a festejar.

-Solo una cerveza. ¿Si?.

-¡Vamos todos!.

Fueron al mismo bar. En una mesa ubicada para ellos, bebieron y comieron a lo grande. Después se sumaron las conejitas lo cual dos de ellas eran pareja de Max y Ben. Rick mientras estaba con Scarlet conversando sobre la vida. Bebieron algunos chops de cerveza y se mimaban mutuamente. Pero cada tanto recordaba que tenía una "cita" con su oficial superior.

Ella retomaba la situación de la reunión con Lisa.

-¿Qué le dijiste Rick?.

-Simplemente le conté que tu actuaste como una verdadera heroína. Eso es todo.-Le responde él sonriéndole.

-Vaya. Pensé que recibiría un escarmiento.

Él vió la hora y eran las 20:30. Lisa lo había citado a las 21:00 a su barraca.

Bebió unos tragos mas.

-Oye, me tengo que ir.

-¿Tan temprano?. Apenas la noche empieza. Mañana tienes día libre.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Lo siento. Nos vemos luego.

Él le da un beso a su mejilla y le acaricia su rostro.

Se retira de allí rumbo a la barraca de Lisa.

Al llegar, toca la puerta. Nadie respondió. -¿Lisa?.

Él abrió la puerta intentando de una sola vez, ya que la misma no estaba trabada. Al cerrar, vió que todo estaba parcialmente iluminado. El living comedor tenía encendida una luz tenue y continuó su trayecto hasta la cocina. Allí, las luces estaban apagadas. Luego fue a la habitación. Nadie estaba allí.

-Que raro. Ella me dijo que viniese aquí a las 21:00. ¿Dónde estará?.

Sintió a alguien abrazándolo por detrás.

-Te estaba esperando.-Le susurró Lisa de forma dulce en su oreja y lamiendo su cuello.

-Me asustaste. ¿Dónde estabas?.

-Esperándote. Aquí.

Rick se da vuelta y la palpaba. Estaba desnuda.

-Oye, ¿Así me recibes?. ¿Ya quieres acción tan pronto?.

Ella lo besuqueaba mientras le quitaba su camisa. Él le devolvía los besos. La lleva a la cama y la deposita en el medio.

-Voy a hacerte algo que jamás olvidarás.

-Estoy entusiasmada. ¿Qué podrá ser?.

Le abre sus piernas. Acerca su rostro a sus fauces y con su lengua empieza a experimentar dentro de ella.

-Ohhhh ¡Dios!. Mmmmm... Uff...Sigue así.

Ella lo tomo de sus cabellos para atraerlo mas a su entre pierna. Gozaba de placer gimiendo y mirando hacia arriba.

-Ayyyy. Sabés que lo haces bien. Encima estoy depilada para ti. Hmmmmm. Más...sigue así maldición.

Rick continuó durante unos minutos más.

Cuando terminó, él se le arrimó para empezar la penetración y besarla profundamente. Hasta que escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta.

-Maldición. ¿Quién es Lisa?.-Le susurra él.

-Puta madre. No sé.

-¿Karl?.

-Él está recorriendo el laboratorio en éste instante con Lang.

Rick se vistió nuevamente y se metió en el baño. Lisa se puso una bata y se acercó a la puerta.

Vió por el ojo de buey y era Karl.

Ella abre la puerta. -Karl.

-Hola bebé. ¿Me extrañaste?

Ingresa a la barraca y ella cierra la puerta por detrás cuando ingresó. Estaba enojada.

-¿Recorriste el laboratorio?.

-Si. Interesante equipo que tienen. Emil Lang me mostró todo. Tal vez pueda mejorar su equipo para establecer un sistema triangular de radares a distancia.

-Me imagino amor.

-Te extrañé. Ven.

Él acerca sus labios a los de ella y no le quedó otra que besarlo. Se pusieron cachondos. -Quiero bañarme contigo.

-Pero ya me bañé Karl.

-Quiero hacerte el amor bajo la ducha.

Él se la llevaba al baño mientras se desvestía. Al abrir la puerta la luz estaba apagada. Los besos continuaban y al correr la cortina de la ducha nadie estaba allí. Rick ya había salido por la ventana del baño, pero observaba todo a la distancia ya que la misma era esmeralizada por fuera y solo se veían dos figuras.

-Bue... llegó el semental. Mejor me iré. Mañana será día de descanso por suerte.

**_Al día siguiente..._**

El día libre de Rick era sagrado. Se dedicaba a revisar su VT junto a personal mecánico o jugar videojuegos. En cambio para Lisa, no era día libre. Ella debía estar en el puente haciendo guardia. Anoche tuvo sexo con Karl por segunda vez desde que se reencontraron. Pero algo le decía, que el sentimiento no era el mismo desde la última vez que se vieron. Se ilusionó con el hecho de que ella podría volver a enamorarse. Pero fue todo lo contrario. No se le despertaba el sentimiento. Tal vez ella se ilusionó con él, cuando era adolescente. Y ahora siendo una mujer madura, ése sentimiento de fantasía, caducó.

Karl había cambiado y él era mucho mayor que ella, a diferencia de Rick, que es mas joven. Él le generó un despertar oculto que desconocía completamente. El del placer sexual. Lisa jamas disfrutó el sexo como nunca antes lo supo.

Rick era su cable a tierra y si bien se llevaban bien, su verdadero propósito con él, era ése aunque lo apreciaba de tal modo, que confundía sus sentimientos entre el amor y el placer.

Pensativa se encontraba en su puesto monitoreando un cuadrante. Pensaba en su gran amante. Fantaseaba con el hecho de volverlo a tener en sus brazos. Hacía varios días que ella no llevaba ropa interior por debajo, exceptuando los días de regla.

Esto le generaba más excitación y adrenalina. Necesitaba ir al baño.

-Porter, ¿puedes cubrirme?.

-Si Comandante.

Era el día libre de Claudia. Por lo tanto, ella no estaba tampoco. Fue al baño con un propósito fundamental. Masturbarse.

Se ubica en un inodoro, luego de orinar y limpiarse correctamente sus manos y partes, explora su zona más íntima. Ella jugaba a ése deseo utópico de tenerlo allí y que la vuelva loca de placer. Gemía a solas y cada tanto emitía algún pequeño grito de exaltación cuando se mojaba.

"-Maldición, soy una cerda. Maldito Hunter. Me generas una excitación constante, cada vez que pienso en tí. Encima ayer Karl se nos apareció de imprevisto.".

Se limpió, se arregló y al salir del baño se dirigió nuevamente al puente de mando. Pero en el trayecto, vió a Rick con una pieza en sus manos. Aparentemente se trataba de mecánica proveniente de un VT. Lo vió de espaldas y eso la encendió. Estaba con un mono de mecánico de color rojo con el logotipo de la RDF en la espalda.

Se acerca a él y le da una leve palmada a su hombro. -Teniente.

-Comandante Hayes. Estoy buscando al responsable de mantenimiento. Me dijeron que estaba por aquí.

-Acompañame, te llevaré con él.

Lisa no tenía la intención de intimar en ése momento con él, pero talvez se podría dar una situación mas tarde.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo aquí en mis manos, una pequeña bomba de positrones. Lo que hace es mantener el equilibrio en los motores de plasma. Si no funciona correctamente, la fuerza necesaria para que la nave vuele no será de forma equitativa. No es grave pero hay que prestarle atención. Tiene un inconveniente en mantener el flujo equilibrado.

-Oh. Me quedo tranquila de que no es nada grave.

-Gracias por tu preocupación.-Le responde él seriamente.

Entre ellos se cruzaban miradas cómplices de pasión. Pero Lisa lo veía con ojos lujuriosos. Tenía ganas de intimar con él a toda costa, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

-Oye. Con respecto a ayer, no sabía de verdad que él se apareciera.

-No fue tu culpa. No estoy molesto contigo.

-Bueno, gracias que pienses así de mí.

En un instante se quedaron mirándose por unos pocos segundos. Él le indica para que siga caminando.

Ingresaron a una oficina con elementos mecánicos. Allí, un hombre que se hacía llamar Steve Hocks era el responsable de mantenimiento. Llevaba una planilla en mano controlando el inventario.

-¿Hocks?.

-Comandante Hayes. Que sorpresa.

-Él es el Teniente Rick Hunter. Necesita de tu asesoría.

-Desde luego. Encantado teniente.

-Igualmente.

-Bien, los dejo solos. Tengo que seguir cumpliendo funciones en el puente.

Al retirarse ella cierra la puerta por detrás. Se apoya e intenta escuchar por el otro lado a su amante.

"-Me vuelves loca".

-¿Lisa?.

Karl se le apareció allí.

-Oh, Karl. Amor...-intentaba ella de disimular.-¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

-Simplemente te ví. ¿Todo en orden?.

-Si. Fuí al baño y ahora estoy volviendo al puente. Debo continuar con mis funciones.

-De acuerdo. Oye, ¿Por qué no organizas una cena para hoy?. Digo, podríamos invitar a tus amigos. Preséntame.

No era buena idea. Ya que la poca gente que ella frecuentaba además de Claudia, Roy y las conejitas, entre ellas también está Rick. Su amante.

Pero engecuecida por la lujuria y completo descuidado le respondió. -Si. Por supuesto.

-Bien.

Él le da un beso a sus labios y se retira de allí. Ella pensativa, no podía creer lo que dijo recién.

"-¿Una cena en casa?".

**_Horas mas tarde._**

Lisa habló con Claudia. Le contó un poco lo que le sucedía con Rick. Ella le aconsejó que sea cautelosa pero que tarde o temprano debía tomar una decisión con respecto a su relación. Si era sano para ella continuar con Karl o animarse a darse una oportunidad con Rick. De por sí, la relación entre ellos era realmente intensa y asombrosamente amistosa. No discutían y tampoco peleaban por estupideces como antes. Parecía que éste nuevo escenario, los había calmado de algún modo y aceptar sus diferencias.

Desde la parte sexual tuvo que acaparar todo ése resentimiento y molestia que se tenían entre ellos transformándose en algo placentero.

Organizó una cena. Los invitados elegidos por ellos eran;

Roy, Claudia, Max, Ben, las conejitas y Rick.

Cuando Lisa lo invitó personalmente, él le dijo:

-Tendrás que invitar a Scarlet.

-No me nolesta. Dile que está invitada.

-Ok. Ella es una amiga.

-Pero te la cogiste. Eso no me olvido.-Le dijo ella reprochandolo

-Y tú a Karl. Y tampoco me quejo. Dos veces te lo has liado. La última vez no quise ni ver.

-Ahhhh. Ja ja. Estás celoso.

-No.

-Vamos. Dime la verdad. Estás celoso.-Le dice ella en burla.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?. Se bien que te gusto y te vuelvo loca. Además será un experimento interesante que estén presentes dos personas de las cuales tenemos una relación extraordinaria.

-Mmmm. Pensándolo bien, no está mal. Bueno juguemos. ¿Qué quieres hacer?.

-Veremos quién de los dos podrá resistirse mutuamente de la tentación de no hacer una estupidez.

-Ok, acepto el desafío. Seremos normales. Si, cómo no.

La hora citada fue a las 21:00 en un salón para oficiales que ella reservó de antemano, ya que la barraca para organizar una reunión era pequeña.

Para llegar hasta allí, era por medio de un elevador que conducía a un nivel inferior por debajo del puente de mando. Rick llegó con sus amigos. Los recibió Lisa.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros.

Para sorpresa de los demás y sobre todo de Rick, Lisa llevaba puesto un atuendo algo formal y provocativo a la vez. Un vestido de estilo sexy strapless asimétrico con encaje negro y su cabello lacio sin rulos, completamente maquillada con sombras en sus ojos, resaltando sus iris esmeralda. De calzado, llevaba puesto unos zapatos chatos elegantes.

Mas de uno quedó boquiabierto pero menos Rick. Sabía el propósito del porqué ella estaba vestida para aquella ocasión.

"-Buena jugada".

-Vaya Comandante. Qué bien se la ve. Está realmente hecha una modelo de pasarela.

-Gracias Ben. Pero dejemos el protocolo de lado. Ésto es una reunión informal.

-Si fuera informal, estaríamos vestidos informal. ¿Quién dijo de venir así?.-Hablaba Rick exclamando. Él estaba vestido con una camisa de estilo tejana con unos pantalones negros de vestir y zapatos negros. Los demás estaban vestidos también de forma informal, pero respetando un cierto protocolo elegante sport.

Ambos cruzaron miradas entre ellos y levemente sonrieron. Scarlet por su parte estaba muy por debajo de Lisa. Ella vestía unos Jeans azules de buena talla, que remarcaba su figura con una blusa escotada mostrando de forma generosa sus pechos. También estaba levemente maquillada, pero no tanto como Lisa.

En fin, la que mas estaba producida era Lisa.

-¿Qué es esto?. ¿Una competencia de belleza?.

-Oh. Es que es una ocasión especial. Quería vestirme así a modo de festejo. Karl fue rescatado por Rick y estoy contenta.-Le responde Lisa a Scarlet.

-Me imagino.-Le responde ella con sarcasmo a lo que ella entendió perfectamente.

"-Ja. Pobrecita, no sabe el juego entre Rick y yo".

"-Mmmm. Lisa, no te pases con ella. Es buena chica, no como tú.".

Al ingresar al salón, Karl estaba allí esperándolos. Claudia y Roy ya estaban allí. El invitado de honor era el Capitán Gloval. Además las conejitas también ya estaban allí, ayudando con los bocadillos.

Todos se saludaron entre sí. Rick normalmente, se concentró en no mirar a Lisa y dedicarse a tiempo completo en permanecer con sus compañeros y sobre todo con Scarlet. Debía resistirse a los encantos de su amante.

-Bueno, ya que estamos presentes, ésta será una reunión con cena informal. Habrá juegos también y algo de baile.

Raro. Ése comportamiento de Lisa, no era normal en ella. Rick se dió cuenta y le pareció peculiar. Karl se hizo presente y era el momento de las presentaciones formales.

-El es Karl Riber.

Rick le estrecha la mano. -Un gusto.

-Igualmente. Siento mucho apuntarte con el revólver. Creí que eras una amenaza.

-Son situaciones adversas. Entiendo perfectamente. -Le responde él con amabilidad.

Luego todos saludaron a Karl y Rick se alejó simplemente a conversar con Max.

-Oye, ¿Él es el novio de Lisa?.

-Si, así parece.-Le responde Rick.

-¿Y desde cuándo Lisa se viste tan radiante y provocativa?. Mírala Rick. Hasta a mí me atrae. Mujer infernal recién despertada. ¿Crees que Karl la encendió?.

-Oye Max, si quieres una conversación de hombres, mejor es preferible hacerlo en un bar, no aquí.

-Tienes razón. Oye, noto algo entre tú y Lisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Bueno- él hace una pequeña mueca- creo que está más amable contigo. Como que en éstas últimas semanas la relación entre tú y ella, se ha tornado más estrecha.

-Max, no digas idioteces. ¿Quieres amigo?. Ella está así por Karl.-Intentando desviar la resolución capciosa de su amigo.

-Lo siento amigo. No te molestes.

-No sucede nada. Ven, bebamos algo. ¿Si?.

-Ok.

Ambos se acercaron a destapar unas botellas de cerveza. Ben se les sumó y luego Roy.

Scarlet por su parte, estaba con cuatro amigas y compañeras de escuadrón que se habían sumado a la reunión.

-Oye. ¿Sucede algo con Rick?.

-Si, ¿A qué te refieres?.

-¿Desde cuándo son muy íntimos?.

-Hace algunos días. Lo ví triste porque ésta tipa,-refiriendose a Lisa de forma despectiva- lo botó como un perro. Aparentemente él la quería y ahora que ella encontró nuevamente al amor de su vida, todo cambió. Ahora él y yo, nos estamos, digamos conociendo.

-Excelente amiga. Bien por ambos. Rick parece ser un buen chico.

Mientras tanto, Karl y Lisa conversaban con Gloval de asuntos importantes. Aparentemente Karl sería ascendido a un puesto importante en un área de investigación, para espiar Zentraedis. Lo cuál fue un agrado y orgullo por parte de él.

Rick por su parte, mantenía una larga conversación entretenida con Roy y Max. Hablaban de batallas, de suposiciones a futuro de qué harían luego de volver a La Tierra a salvo y sobre todo de mujeres.

-Oigan. ¿Vieron a su oficial superior?. Está que muerde con ése atuendo.-Exclamaba Roy.

-Uno acostumbrado de verla tan seria y formal con su uniforme, se está robando nuestras miradas.-Dice Max.

-Bonita. Claudia me mataría por lo que estoy a punto de decir. Le daría una oportunidad. Un pequeño deliz no se le niega a nadie. ¿No?.

Rick reía por dentro. Él entendía perfectamente a qué iba todo éste asunto de su atuendo.

Ella lo provocaba. Rick podía verla desde allí y ella con disimulo, cuando de una copa de vino bebía un sorbo, ligeramente lo miraba a él, cosa que ninguno de los tres se percató. Él se dió cuenta de aquello. Luego en un acto sutil y de disimulo, ella deja la copa le susurra algo a Karl en la oreja y lentamente se retira de allí caminando en dirección a la cocina de la sala.

"-Veremos que pretende".

-Disculpen. Un segundo. Ahora vuelvo.

Rick se dirigió hacia la cocina. Una vez allí dentro, había otra puerta que conducía a otro sitio. La mesada estaba llena de comida para variar y habían empleados gastronómicos. Pudo ver a Lisa, dando indicaciones a personal que se encontraba allí. Rick se acerca a ella.

-Ey. ¿Todo en orden?

-Oh. Hola Rick. Si. Estaba viendo cómo estaban las entradas de comida. -Le decía ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes?. Es irónico. Esta es una de las pocas situaciones en las que podemos dirigirnos sin protocolos.

-Bueno, también hay otras. ¿No teniente?.-Le dice en un tono sensual.

-Ojalá fuera un momento así. Pero no puedo. Oye, estás vestida bastante provocativa, no se si te lo han dicho, pero mas de uno le ha llamado la atención.

-Solo me he vestido así para tí. Y para que sepas, no tengo ropa interior.

-Te gusta jugar. Pero ya sabes muy bien, que ninguno de los dos podremos hacer alguna estupidez. No voy a caer en tus redes ésta noche. Lo siento, no estoy disponible.

-Es cierto. Pero ganas no me faltan. ¿Te cuidas por tu "noviecita"?.

-Ella está bien así como está. No necesitas ser cruel con ella. Además, es buens chica. No como tú que tienes otras fantasías. Ví ahí que Karl está muy entretenido conversando con tú y Gloval. ¿Qué se tienen en manos ustedes tres?.

-Asuntos oficiales del cuál tu no estás invitado.-Le responde ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Oh si. Lo he olvidado. Soy un "soldado raso". Bien en ése caso, volveré con los de mi clase.-Le responde él tomando un bocadillo de los que estaban allí en las bandejas para ser servidos a los invitados.

Rick se alejaba de ella. -No te me pierdas. Te estaré vigilando.

-La noche aún empieza.

Rick sale de la cocina y volvió al salón. Allí Karl lo vió. Él se acercó para disimular que le interesaba entablar una charla con él.

-Oh Teniente, recién conversaba con el Capitán Gloval. Pensábamos en lo afortunado que somos de seguir con vida y sobretodo tú y Lisa.

-A propósito, ¿Cómo hiciste para sobrevivir todo éste tiempo en una base en desuso?.

Lisa se acerca a ambos para escuchar la charla.

-Fue difícil. Me las tuve que arreglar con autoabastecerme plantando semillas y viviendo de hortalizas y frutas durante todo ese tiempo que estuve cautivo. A propósito me hice vegetariano. No me interesa en lo más mínimo consumir alimentos de origen orgánico o animal. Creo que uno de los principales motivos de que haya sobrevivido, fue ése. Hacerme la idea de que estaría allí por mucho tiempo. Tuve que aprender a agudizar mis sentidos y controlar mis impulsos. La meditación también ha sido clave en ésto, ya que me ha ayudado a no volverme loco.

Rick le prestó muchísimo atención y le demostró sumo respeto. A lo que empezó a cuestionarse si realmente valía la pena seguir jugando sexualmente con Lisa. Él comprendía muy bien del honor y la disciplina cuando se conjugaban sólidamente.

-Impresionante. Mis respetos, doctor.

-Gracias Teniente.

-Con su permiso.-Les decía Rick. Se retiraba de allí y volvía con sus compañeros.

Algo en Rick se le despertó. Lisa miro a Karl y luego a él llendose y volviendo con los demás. Lisa se quedó con Karl y continuaron conversado con otros oficiales.

Scarlet se acerca a Rick con la intención de abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla a lo que Rick le concedió ése propósito.

-Hola. ¿Todo en orden?.

-Si. ¿Y tú?.

-Estabamos conversando con las chicas y no estaría mal que algún día, cuando volvamos a La Tierra, podramos ir a una playa. ¿Qué te parece?.

-Es una grandiosa idea. No vendría mal. Un descanso bien merecido, para nosotros los pilotos.

Camareros servían copas de bebidas y bocadillos a todos allí presentes. Max se acerca a Ben para decirle algo. -Oye Ben, ¿Cómo están las cosas con Lucy?. Veo que ella está hablando con otro piloto del escuadrón Skull.

-Siiii lo se. Estoy de malas. Creí que valía la pena, pero lamentablemente las cosas no se dieron como esperaba.

-Oh lo siento, pero tienes mas mujeres a las cuáles frecuentar.

-Oh si. En efecto. Tal vez no sea demasiado bueno con las mujeres. Estoy destinado al fracaso.-Le responde él con amargura.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.

Luego de la charla con Ben, Rick se junta con Scarlet.

Cada tanto intercambiaba algunas palabras con ella o con Max o con las conejitas.

Parecía que Rick, no se sentía muy a gusto con la reunión. Pero intentaba en lo posible mantener una sonrisa y llevarse bien con todos. Pero Lisa se dió cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su amante. Su temperamento cambió drásticamente, luego de que Karl le habló sobre sus propósitos.

Lisa decidió llevárselo a la cocina. Era el único sitio donde había poca gente. Solo personal que se dedicaba a servir comida. Ingresan a una puerta que los conducía a un área de servicio y allí inició una discusión.

-¡Oye!. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Rick?.

-Esto esta mal Lisa. Karl es un buen hombre. No deberíamos estar haciendo ésto. Es una burla hacia él. Él sobrevivió por tí. Éste juego ya no me gusta. Deberíamos pararlo.

-Rick, escucha. ¡Escuchame!-Le dice ella con enfado. -¿Quién fue el que propuso buscarlo?.

-Yo.

-Exacto. Jamás creí que lo encontraríamos. Ella exhala una bocanada de aire y luego se apoya en la pared. Golpea con su mano derecha en puño cerrado, maldiciendo. -¡Carajo!.

-Oye, tranquila. Dime la verdad. Mírame. ¡Mirame a los ojos!. ¿Lo amas?. -Él la toma de sus mejillas con ambas manos.

Ella no respondía. Solo miraba a un costado en vergüenza.

-¿Lo amas si o no?. Porque si lo amas, realmente no se merece lo que le estamos haciendo. No caí en la cuenta que él realmente vale la pena como hombre y tú lo estás insultando con tu engaño.

Pero Lisa se acerca a Rick y le encaja un beso a sus labios, para después decirle simplemente.

-Te amo. ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?. Jamás me imaginé que Karl aparecería con vida.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?. Dile que no lo amas.

-No es tan fácil. Él fue alguien importante en mi vida.

-¿Y que hay con eso?. Todos en la vida hemos tenido un amor que hemos perdido. Quizás tu caso es el único y a la vez, demasiado fantástico. Lo recuperaste después de muchos años. Fantaseaste con el hecho de volver a reencontrarte con él. Y aún así, lo lograste. ¿Vas a sufrir en vida porque amas a la persona equivocada y no eres capaz de decirle que no lo quieres?.

-Tú me ayudaste a buscarlo. Y lo encontramos. Rick, desde el primer día me gustaste y luego me enamore de tí. Te amo. No es difícil decírtelo. Pero decirle a Karl que no lo amo, mas difícil.

-Mira, hagamos ésto. ¿Por qué no dejamos que las cosas se calmen?. Sigamos así. Como simples amigos. Pero por favor, no me pidas intimar contigo porque sientes que soy mejor hombre en la cama, que Karl. Se digna de permanecer con él. Yo estaré siempre para ti, pero no del modo que pretendes.

-Oh Rick...yo no se que hacer.-Le dice ella abrazándolo. -Quiero que lo nuestro sea especial. Quiero compartir momentos contigo de todas las formas que sean posibles.

-Si, pero no. Es decisión tuya.

**Meses mas tarde.**

Desde ese momento, Rick y Lisa dejaron de frecuentarse como amantes y se limitaron a verse solo para asuntos oficiales. Durante los meses posteriores a ése momento, para suerte de todos en el SDF-1 y en La Tierra, la guerra terminó en buenos términos. Los Zentraedis llegaron a un acuerdo de paz con los humanos. Las fuerzas de Boldoza se retiraron pacíficamente y Bretai fue designado embajador.

Se instalaron bases en La Tierra, con el propósito de investigar mejoras para el bienestar de la humanidad.

El SDF-1 se mantuvo en órbita durante un tiempo, hasta que finalmente aterrizó en La Tierra y paso a desuso. Formó parte del museo de la Guerra Espacial como la fortaleza que salvó a la humanidad de ser extinguida.

Humanos y Zentraedis convivieron en paz. Hubo mestizaje entre especies y se formaron nuevos gobiernos en el planeta Tierra.

Se creó un consejo planetario denominado NUE (Naciones Unidas Espacial) , que reunía a los representantes mas influyentes del mundo. En conjunto con los Zentraedis, la idea era crear un plan ambicioso de habitar nuevos mundos por fuera del sistema solar y aplicar métodos de Terraformación.

El proyecto principal, era la Terraformación de Marte como primer experimento.

Se construyó un elevador espacial con base en Sudamérica, por ser el territorio más estable en cuanto a sismos.

El ascensor conducía hasta una enorme estación espacial, con un diseño bastante particular, construida en conjunto por Zentraedis y humanos, llamada Star-Gamka (significa paz-estrella).

En Sgamka (acrónimo que se le dió), se llevan a cabo reuniones del consejo mayor, denominado el grupo de los mas influyentes. Está conformado por 20 personas, representando a los nuevos territorios autónomos conformados en La Tierra. La estación alberga a 4.500.000 de personas, alcanzando un tamaño de 365.000 Km2.

**Región autónoma de Maulari (Ex Sudáfrica). 4 años después de terminada la guerra.**

El joven piloto, junto a Max y Roy, fueron condecorados como antiguos héroes de guerra y finalizaron sus servicios en retiro voluntario y con honores alcanzando el rango de Mayor y Capitán para Roy.

Roy y Claudia, junto a Rick y un grupo de personas, fundaron un holding espacial llamado Pops Aerospace.

El negocio prosperó y se dedicó junto a un nuevo holding Zentraedi, a la manufactura de aeronaves civiles y de carga, para el transporte de personas y cargamento hacia Sgamka y el satélite fábrica, ubicado en la órbita de la Luna.

Rick era el principal accionista junto a Roy y Max.

Roy y Claudia concibieron a un hijo, llamado Mathew Focker. Siendo Rick el padrino. La pareja estaba preparando el casamiento y la idea era juntar a todos los viejos conocidos, amigos y parientes que quisieran ser invitados a una fiesta a lo grande.

Sala de reuniones del piso 167 en la Torre Hunter-Focker.

Rick se encontraba en una reunión de negocios. Debia formalizar un acuerdo con un contratista de la NUE para transportar en cargueros espaciales, una estructura que sería parte de la construcción de una nave colonial en la Luna llamada Aura.

-Señor Hunter, dice que podrían construir una nave del tamaño de Manhattan, con el propósito de poder llevar las piezas necesarias. ¿Cuánto podría costarnos?.

-Ya hicimos los números con el departamento de contabilidad. La señorita Terriers le mostró los números. 759.574.433,45 de dólares planetarios. Si quiere podemos financiarlo en Haukens (moneda en común entre Zentraedis y Humanos, equivalente al cambio 1 DP a 4,2 Hk).

-De ser así el acuerdo sería que nuestro personal a bordo, se le pague en Hk. Podremos hacerle un adelanto del 45% del valor y el resto financiarlo.

-Bien, financiar un 55 % no estaría mal. En Hk ¿no?.

-Es correcto señor Hunter.

Un llamado interrumpe la reunión. Rick atiende en privado.

-Soy Hunter.

-¡Rick!, pequeño loquillo.

-Roy.-Le dice él de mala gana.-Estoy en éste momento en una reunión importante.

-Chiquelo lo siento, pero tengo noticias. Muy grandes noticias.

-Ahora no puedo atenderte. En breve te llamaré. ¿Quieres?.

-El pequeño Mathew te extraña. ¿Cuando vendrás a Alzzara?. Vives para el trabajo pequeño hermano. Ganas millones tu solo. Deberías dejar el consejo y cobrar tu merecido descanso.

-No tengo tiempo para eso Roy. Después hablamos. Corto.

La comunicación cesó. La reunión continuó.

-Disculpe señor Fierdich. Entonces, estábamos en la resolución del contrato. ¿Procedemos entonces?.

-Es un trato. Ustedes son muy serios y confiamos en que mis empleados llegarán sanos y salvos con el cargamento a Base Sarz.

Se firmó el acuerdo y el plan de pagos. Rick lo había logrado de vuelta. Era la quinta nave que construía para un consorcio importante. Sus habilidades para los negocios y su aprendizaje adquirido gracias a los años en servicio en la milicia, le sirvió para cofundar su empresa junto a Roy.

Luego de finalizada la reunión, Rick se dirigió a su despacho que consistía en una oficina enorme de dos plantas, donde residía y tenía todas las comodidades que un gran magnate pudiera tener. Desde 8 habitaciones, hasta un helipuerto con 3 naves a su disposición y su antiguo y modernizado Mocking Bird, que tanto ama.

Rick accede junto a una secretaria, la señorita Ámbar Kudicks.

-Bien señor Hunter, aquí tiene una copia de los formularios, el acuerdo y las escrituras firmadas en conjunto con el contratista.

-Ok. Ah, mi hermano me llamó. Me comunicaré desde aquí. ¿Quieres almorzar Ámbar?.

-Gracias señor.

-Desde luego.

Rick sacó su teléfono celular, del bolsillo de su traje. Marcó el teléfono y se dirigió a la zona de piscinas. -Roy.

-¡Rick!. ¿Cómo fue la reunión?.

-Bien. Ya firmamos. Me tomó casi toda la mañana. La vista aquí es hermosa como siempre. No se ve nada hacia abajo, ya que el tiempo en Ciudad del Cabo está nublado. Pero el sol siempre acompaña.

-Hermano, debes tomarte un descanso. Vives allí en la "torre". Ésto ya lo hablamos. Debes conseguirte a una chica.

-Nada de mujeres por el momento.

-Oh vamos. Oye, ven a Alzzara. Aunque sea hoy. Haré una barbacoa a la noche para un gran anuncio. Puedes volar hasta aquí con cualquiera de tus "juguetes". El viaje te tomará tan solo 15 minutos.

Rick exhala aire en señal de molestia, pero en el fondo tenía ganas de verlos, sobretodo a su consentido. Math.

-Lo haré por Math. Pero no consta que lo hice por tí también bravucon.

-Ja ja ja. Te esperaré aquí con el niño. Te extraña. Te echa de menos. Ven te lo paso.

Se escucha una voz dulce al teléfono de un niño de 6 años.

-Hola Tío.

-Ohhh. Hola amorcito. ¿Cómo estas?.

-Bien. Aquí papi dice que no eres valiente.

-Ah, ¿Y eso por qué?.

-Por que...-hace una pausa-dice que él te "ganalá" con el Avión.

-Ja ja. Dile a tu papi, que lo iré a buscar y ambos le ganaremos. ¿Siiiii?.

-Bueno. Te "espelo". Te quielo muchoo.

-Yo también bebé.

Roy toma el teléfono nuevamente. -¿Ya lo ves?. El crío te extraña.

-¡Ok ok!. Bien. Déjame ordenar mi agenda e iré en una hora.

-¡Genial compadre!. Le avisaré a Maxi.

-Hazme el favor. Nos veremos luego.

Rick corta la comunicación. Pensativo miraba al cielo celeste con el sol en el cenith. Se ubicó en una reposera al costado de una pileta durante casi una hora.

Rick se había vuelto un hombre de negocios muy ocupado. Poseía todos los lujos. Pero había descuidado su vida personal. Rara vez se tomaba un largo descanso. No tenía una vida alocada como otros multimillonarios. Al contrario, era un hombre responsable con un prontuario muy respetable.

Era muy respetado en el ambiente de los negocios y en el mundo entero.

Pero algo cambió hace 8 años en su forma de ser.

Hace 8 años.

En ése pasillo, Rick y Lisa definían su relación.

-Oh Rick...yo no se que hacer.-Le dice ella abrazándolo. -Quiero que lo nuestro sea especial. Quiero compartir momentos contigo de todas las formas que sean posibles.

-Si, pero no. Es decisión tuya.

-Entonces, se acabó. ¿No?.

-Si tú quieres que termine, si. Porque no sabes decidirte. Tu me amas, pero debes cerrar tu ciclo con Karl. No quiero mas juegos sexuales contigo. Al principio me lo tomé como algo placentero que a nosotros dos nos podría gustar y la pasamos bien. Pero, recién con lo que he escuchado de él, me da lástima Lisa. No podemos seguir con ésto. Debes tomar una decisión. O sigues con Karl o conmigo. Tú decides.

De vuelta a la realidad.

-Diantres. ¿Ya hace 8 años de éso?. Y la estúpida se decidió por Karl.

-Señor Hunter.

-¿Ahhhm?.

Ámbar se hizo presente. -No quiero interrumpir, pero tiene un llamado proveniente de Sgamka.

-No estoy disponible.-Le responde él con respeto pero por dentro, estaba de mala gana.

-Ok, ¿Qué le digo a la Almirante supremo Hayes?.

Rick se pone de pie y pasa por delante de su secretaria sexy y educada. Él se pone una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y con la otra emite un gesto de "no me importa en lo absoluto" -Que me envíe un mail y luego le respondo. No estoy disponible para nadie de la NUE (Naciones Unidas Espaciales).

-O...Ok señor.

-Gracias. Me daré una ducha y por hoy, suspenda mi agenda. Iré a ver a mi ahijado y su padre irresponsable, ja ja.

Rick se retiraba. Ámbar acomoda su auricular y el micrófono para transmitir el mensaje.

-Alimirante Hayes, lo siento. El señor Hunter se encuentra ocupado. Pero me dijo que le envíe un mail.

-Ok, gracias por atención.

La comunicación cesa.

Estación espacial. Star-Gamka.

La estación espacial era una enorme estructura del tamaño de un estado y de forma circular. Poseía una biosfera generada artificialmente. Se encuentra a 4500 KM de la superficie de La Tierra. Lo único que la conectaba era el ascensor espacial, que podía viajar a velocidades superiores a Mach 20 cuando alcanzaba el espacio, durante el ascenso podía llegar a Mach 8.

El edificio en el que se encuentra Lisa, es parte de un bloque de disposición vertical, perteneciente a un complejo de varios edificios en conjunto. Era la sede central de la NUE (Naciones Unidas Espaciales).

Ella se encontraba en su despacho, observando su computadora. Pensativa, caminaba de un lado a otro hasta que culminó la caminata observando un ventanal a través de la persiana americana.

-¿Nunca querrás recibir mis llamados Richard?. Desde que se creó ésta organización, jamás has venido a ninguna reunión de los 20 representantes mas influyentes. Has enviado a un representante. Mi ilusión es volver a verte.

Escucha que alguien toca a su puerta.

-Si, adelante.

-Almirante. El embajador Bretai llama por usted.

-Ok ya voy.

-Tengo un mensaje de Karl Riber desde Marte.

-Lo escucharé luego. Gracias por el aviso oficial.

Lisa se retiró de su despacho, con una agenda rumbo a una sala de reuniones ubicada en el mismo edificio.

Pensaba en aquellos años dorados. Cuando finalmente en el medio de la guerra, se decidió a entregarse a Rick. Ella se enamoró. Pero eligió al hombre equivocado.

Con Karl "tuvo" una hija de nombre Michelle. Una hermosa niña de unos 6 años. Luego de la guerra, la relación entre ellos fue caótica. Karl decidió emprender una misión rumbo a Marte, con el propósito de continuar con sus investigaciones y se acopló al nuevo programa de Terraformación promocionado por la NUE.

Karl abandonó a su hija junto a Lisa. Él cada tanto le hace videollamadas.

"-El padre perfecto para Michelle, hubiera sido Rick sin lugar a dudas. Fuí una idiota. ¿Por qué me decidí por Karl?. Ojalá puedas perdonarme algún día y volver a caer en tus redes Rick. Lo deseo mucho. Te deseo. Tan lejos y a la vez, tan cerca. Que tonta fui."

Sus pensamientos eran de lamento. Frente a un amor que perdió. Ella lo amaba y él jamás se lo dijo. Pero quedó dolido por su decisión y ahora era tan terco y solitario como ella.

A cercanías de Alzzara (Ex EAU).

Alzzara es una megalópolis de 32 millones de habitantes. Supo ser el antiguo EAU. La actual administración está conformada por el sultan Al-Yassar Daud. Un honorable ex miembro de la RDF y sirvió en la Guerra como experimentado ingeniero en sistemas de defensa en el SDF-1. Nadie supo que era el príncipe del Sultan, Yassar Ganem, hasta que volvió a la tierra y se rencontró con su familiares.

Alzzara se levantó como una ciudad modelo. Muy moderna por donde se la mire, es el ombligo del mundo, opacando a antiguas metrópolis y megalópolis.

Todo mortal quisiera vivir en Alzzara. Es el hogar de personas influyentes, inclusive de artistas, multimillonarios y sobre todo Minmei.

Rick odiaba ése sitio. Ya que cada vez que llegaba, los paparazzi lo acosaban.

Últimamente siempre se lo enrolló con algún amorío casual, pero la realidad es que él era un hombre muy solitario.

Una sola vez, en un programa local conducido por un célebre animador Zentraedi, participó junto a Minmei. Hubo una entrevista en conjunto y ella admitió que tuvo un romance con Rick, pero él lo desmintió.

-Eres una mentirosa Lynn Minmei. Nosotros jamas tuvimos un amorío. Es mas, decidiste seguir tu vida con Kyle.

Todos recordaron aquél programa y él se fue en vivo.

Lisa también lo vió.

-Bien hecho Rick. Ojalá hubiera sido así, en aquél momento cuando se me presentó la encrucijada de mi vida, que tristemente culminó con la llegada de una hermosa niña con un padre ausente.

En ésta ocasión, él seleccionó un Daer-64. Un pequeño avión supersónico que era capaz de volar a Mach 18. Podría surcar todo el planeta en menos de 32 minutos. El viaje a Alzzara le tomó tan solo 18 minutos desde Ciudad del Cabo.

Aterrizó en la finca Focker-Grant. El sitio era una gran mansión de varias habitaciones, con todos los lujos que se podrían dar.

Rick desciende de su nave y se dirige a pasos apresurados hacia las escalinatas que conducían a la entrada de la misma. Tuvo que atravesar un gran jardín, que poseía canchas de tennis, donde frecuentemente Claudia y Roy jugaban, la zona de piletas y el gazebo de cristal que albergaba un hermoso jardín de invierno.

En la mansión, se encontraba personal doméstico cumpliendo funciones. Rick saludó cordialmente.

-Señor Hunter, que agradable sorpresa.

-Gracias Harry. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?.

-Está en el simulador.

-Ok. Voy hacia allá.

-¿Quiere saludar primero a la señorita Grant?.

-Desde luego.

-Pase.

La mansión era moderna. Los pasillos eran extensos y la sala de estar era un enorme vestíbulo con ambas escaleras a los costados. Allí, Rick vió a Claudia con el pequeño Math.

-Aló.

-¡Rick!. Llegaste.

Math corría a los pies de su padrino feliz. Él lo abraza levantandolo del suelo. -¡Ohhhh!. Miren nada mas. Mi pequeño gran hombre. ¿Cómo estás?.

-Hola Tio Rick. Yo estoy bien. ¿Y tú?.

-Estoy bien también, ven mi amor, voy a saludar a tu madre. No puedo ser grosero.

Rick se acerca a Claudia y le da un ligero beso a sus labios, en señal de amistad y luego un abrazo.

-Claudia.

-El gran hermano menor y mi querido cuñado. Roy te insistió en que vengas.

-No tiene cura ése tipo. No me deja trabajar en paz.

-Bueno cariño, tienes que tener un impaz alguna vez. Vayan a verlo. De seguro está en el simulador practicando. Yo iré a controlar la barbacoa.

-Ok. Ven Math, iremos por tu padre.

Rick lo llevó de la mano. El pequeño Math era muy bonito. Claudia al ser Morena, adquirió un mestizaje interesante. Era de tez trigueña pero de cabello rubio como Roy. Sus ojos eran azules como los de Claudia.

Realmente un muy lindo niño, al cuál Rick le tenía bastante aprecio. Caminaron por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a un parque interno. En el medio, un edificio de estilo oval y con un domo geodesico en el techo, albergaba en su interior un simulador avanzado de aviación.

Era uno de los tantos modelos que Pops Aerospace vendía a sus clientes, para adiestramiento de sus pilotos.

Suben por unas escalinatas hasta una puerta de acero. Rick la abre y dentro se encontraba un moderno y sofisticado simulador holográfico, que podía emular cualquier tipo de cabina inclusive la que determinara el cliente.

Roy concentrado, llevaba puesto unas gafas de realidad virtual y un traje de continencia linfatica, provocando una simulación de las tensiones musculares y cansancio, causadas por el tiempo de vuelo progresivo. En síntesis, el simulador perfecto que generaba fatiga muscular y la sensación de estar volando de verdad. Además, Roy se encontraba en un tipo de armazón móvil mediante energía hidráulica, que podía generar fuerza G tanto Lateral, como vertical.

A una distancia segura, Rick y Mathew observaban al veterano piloto moviéndose de un lado a otro como una pelotita de ping pong.

Rick se acerca a una consola y aprieta el botón de emergencia, abortando el ejercicio.

-¿¡Qué!?. Pero...

Las luces se encienden y Roy se quita sus gafas. Observa a Rick desde una altura considerable y el armazón vuelve a su estadío de descanso, para que el huésped pueda descender del aparato.

-Oye. Estaba ganando.

-Hola Roy.

-¡Papi!.

-Pequeño, ven aquí.

Roy desciende del armazón y abraza a su hijo, alzandolo en uno de sus brazos.

-¿Cómo estas hermano?.-Le pregunta Roy de forma afectuosa.

-Bien. El viaje ha sido confortable. Disfruto mucho el vuelo civil.

-Ni lo digas. Estaba probando la cabina de un Vt-01 muy bien simulada. Si quieres puedes probarla. Torik ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

Torik era un ingeniero y diseñador de orígen Zentraedi, encargado de generar por medio de tecnología CGI, cabinas de aeronaves.

-Sabe hacerlo muy bien.

Roy se quitaba el traje y por debajo, llevaba puesto unos shorts de baño y una sudadera blanca.

Deja el traje ordenado en un perchero y desactiva el simulador.

-Ven, vamos. Mucho juego por hoy.

-¿Practicas casi todos los días?.

-Eehhmmm en ocasiones. A veces cuando quiero descargar tensiones, vengo aquí solo. A veces el pequeño se queda aquí en la tarima observando. Le encanta. ¿Cómo anda todo en "La torre"?.

Roy y Rick, junto a Math caminaban por inmediaciones de la mansión, rumbo al quincho donde se encontraba dos cocineros preparando la barbacoa.

-Bien. Acabé de cerrar nuestro quinto acuerdo con un cliente tercerizado, perteneciente al NUE.

-Buen trabajo niño. ¡Ése es mi joven y pequeño ejecutivo!.

-Ya no soy tan joven.

-¡Oh vamos!. No has cambiado nada en 8 años. Sigues siendo el galán y el mismo joven de siempre, salvo por lo responsable y despierto que te has vuelto.

-Alguien tiene que manejar el negocio familiar. ¿No?.

-Por supuesto. Yo solo consigo los contactos, hago de relacionista público y te encargas de mostrar los prototipos y los números.

-Si, aunque algún día no estaría mal que vinieses a visitarme de vez en cuando.

-Sabes que me encanta la vida aquí en Alzzara. Abriremos una sucursal. ¿Que me dices?.

-Depende de cómo se den las cosas con la NUE, nuestro principal cliente.

Claudia se acerca a ambos, sirviendole algo de beber. Ella se acomoda cerca de Roy y se ponen a gusto en unas sillas alrededor de una gran mesa bajo el techo, ya que la temperatura en ése lugar alcanzaba los 34 grados centígrados.

-Bien Roy, no he venido solamente a comer algo y pasar el rato con mi adorable ahijado. Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme.

-Oh si. ¿Bebé?. ¿Quieres dar los honores?.

-Bueno, cómo decirlo Rick. Roy y yo tenemos ya varios años conviviendo y ya con un hijo. Hemos decidido que nos casaremos.

-¡Qué bien!.-Decía Rick con entusiasmo y no tan asombrado, ya que se suponía que en algún momento ellos debieran tomar ése paso tan importante en sus vidas. -¿Y cuándo será?.

-Será el 22 de Marzo. Aquí mismo, en nuestra mansión. Una gran fiesta donde estarán todos nuestros viejos conocidos y más queridos amigos. Con todos los que hemos compartido algo durante la Guerra.

-¿Van a invitar a todos los que estaban en el SDF-1?.

-Inclusive estará Minmei cantando para nosotros, claro que contratada, no nos saldrá gratis. Jajaja. Solo a algunos viejos amigos y conocidos.

Rick se molestaba por dentro. Pero ya no le importaba demasiado el hecho de que ella estuviera presente.

-Y quiero que sepas, que tú seras el padrino.

-Oh, gracias hermano.

-Y Lisa.

-¿Ahhh?.

-Así es Rick. Oye, ¿Por qué ésa cara?.-Le pregunta Claudia.

Rick puso cara de mala gana.

-Pues, no me esperaba que ella también lo fuera, pero bueno es decisión de ustedes.

-¿Sigues molesta con ella todavía?. ¿Después de tantos años?.-Le pregunta Claudia.

-Decepcionado mas que nada. Según tengo entendido, Karl la abandonó junto a su hija.

-Si, eso es duro. Y lo fue para ella. ¿Sabes?. Todos los dias hablo con ella. Y no sabes lo mucho que pregunta por tí.-Le contaba Claudia con lástima. -Ella aún sigue sintiendo cosas por ti y se siente un poco mal de que tú no le dirijas la palabra y envíes a un representante en tu nombre a las reuniones de los "20". Creo que nuestro evento, será una oportunidad para que limes asperezas con ella.

-Que quede claro que lo hago por ustedes. No estaría mal ir a Sgamka y ver cómo están las cosas por allí. Bien, no queda otra. Si quieren que yo y Lisa seamos los padrinos, entonces que así sea. Pero no significa que estaré con ella. ¡Ni lo sueñen!.

Roy y Claudia se reían entre ellos.

-Ey. ¡Dije no!.

-Tranquilo Galán. Nadie te obliga a estar con ella. Aunque, ustedes son prácticamente idénticos en sus personalidades.

-No. Nada que ver. Yo soy mas simpático.

-¿En serio?.-Le pregunta Roy con incredulidad. -Eres una versión masculina de ella desde que te has transformado un hombre de negocios. Has adquirido mucha madurez. Tal vez quién sabe, puede ser que ahora las cosas sean diferente entee ustedes dos.

-Hasta no verla nuevamente no daré opinión al respecto.-Le responde Rick con firmeza.

Días mas tarde.

Elevador espacial con rumbo a Sgamka.

Reunión de los 20 mas influyentes.

El día había llegado. Rick Hunter, CEO de Pops Aerospace estaba dentro del ascensor espacial, construído y diseñado por una subsidiaria de su compañía. Una ironía.

Claudia le pidió limar asperezas con Lisa. Mejor oportunidad de aprovechar éste contratiempo, para conversar con ella. También de paso, se presentaba frente a los demás miembros mas influyentes.

El elevador espacial, consistía de una cápsula rectangular, siendo sus medidas 600 Metros de largo, por 340 de ancho y de alto unos 120 metros, totalizando un total de 2 kilómetros cuadrados de superficie total entre 3 plantas.

Podía albergar a mas de 7800 personas en sus instalaciones y el viaje a Sgamka tomaba unas 4 horas en total de ascenso.

Dentro, los pasajeros podian disfrutar de las instalaciones de la cápsula. Poseía un bar, un microcine, un spa con solárium artificial y un servicio abordo de catering de muy buen nivel.

También tenía un área museo, que ocupaba 200 metros cuadrados, donde se mostraban los grandes avances científicos, llevados a cabo luego de la Guerra Espacial, fruto de alianza y colaboración entre Zentraedis y humanos.

Rick prefirió un atuendo más modesto para no ser reconocido. Se dirigió a la zona del museo, donde se deleitó con todos los avances llevados al cabo durante los últimos cuatro años luego de la guerra.

Le fascinó el hecho y dentro de su reflexión, el que la humanidad haya alcanzado la paz. Y que por primera vez desde su existencia, se dedique a mejorar su bienestar social sin guerras de por medio.

Observaba una placa con unas inscripciones y al costado, dentro de una vitrina una fotografía de él. Cuando era un piloto inexperto recién iniciado.

-¿Increíble no?.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

A su lado, una joven mujer observaba a la par de él. Rick la vió de reojo y era pelirroja, con pecas y ojos azules. De estatura media, poseía un cuerpo atractivo. Llevaba puesto un traje ejecutivo, con una blusa muy elegante y unos pantalones de vestir de color negros. Por arriba de la blusa, llevaba puesto una chaqueta negra fina.

De calzado, unos zapatos negros de punta de taco.

Su cabello estaba recogido con prolijidad.

Rick por su parte, llevaba un atuendo muy casual. Unos Jeans y una camisa. Llevaba una gorra y lentes para no ser reconocido.

-¿Qué es lo increíble?.

-Todo eso. Los últimos avances. Luego de la guerra, ha llegado la bonanza. Prefiero una época así y no de muertes en vano sin sentido.

-¿Estuvo en la guerra?.

-Fui piloto.

-¿En serio?.

-Si. Escuadrón Diamante. El único que estaba provisto de mujeres en su mayoría. Oh, por cierto, Ariana Shoerer. -Ella le extiende su mano.

-Rick Hunter.

-Un momento, ¿El Mayor Hunter?.

-Así es. Y prefiero que se mantenga al margen. No quiero que los demás sepan que estoy aquí. Solo vengo por obligación.

-Ya veo.-Le sonríe ella. -Lo conozco. Fue líder del Vermillion. Gran piloto y retiro con honores.

-Gracias señorita Shoerer.

-Solo Ariana mejor.

-Ja, está bien. Solo Ariana.

-¿Gusta de una taza de café?. Los viajes me aburren.

-Depende de la vista. Amo volar. ¿Cómo es que jamás te vi en el "Diamante"?. Conocía a la mayoría de las reclutas del escuadrón.

-Será que era muy modesta y tímida.

-Igual no recuerdo tu apellido. Shoerer. Ahora lo recordaré.

-Gracias señor.

-Oh por favor, Rick también. Iremos por ése café.

Mientras caminaban charlaban.

-¿Qué hace una persona como tú aquí de camino a Sgamka?.

-Asistiré a la reunión de los "20 mas influyentes".

-Ahhh. Los 20. Claro. Entiendo.

-Asisto porque soy el accionista mayoritario de mi compañía. Es la primera vez que vengo, desde que se ha creado la NUE y la estación espacial. La cuál, mi compañía colaboró en su construcción.

-¿Pops Aerospace?.

-Claro.

-Leí algo. Posee muchas subsidiarias en todo el mundo.

-¿Y tú a que te dedicas y por qué estás aquí?.

-Tengo familia en Sgamka. Mi hermana, madre y mis sobrinos. Además, soy dueña de una cadena de joyerías y atuendos. Gamaña. Tengo varios locales en Sgamka y en La Tierra.

-Intersante. Eres dueña de Gamaña. ¿Y cómo se te dió lo de la moda?.

-Bueno, es algo que siempre me ha gustado. Desde pequeña. Ahora bueno, se me ocurrió y simplemente me lancé al mundo de la moda. Nuestra principal cliente es..

-Si, ya se. Lynn Minmei.

-Ja, si.

-No me sorprende. Tiene buen gusto.

-Oye, mira que también tenemos nuestra línea masculina.

Llegaron al bar. Se ubicaron en la barra y pidieron café. Les sirvieron a cada uno, en una taza y luego unos bocadillos para acompañar.

-Espero que no te lo tomes a mal, pero no pretendo una cita contigo.-Le dice Rick.

-Oh. Ja ja ja ja. No. Claro que no. Solo quiero pasar el rato con alguien y simplemente me hablaste. De lo contrario, no se, tal vez la charla no hubiera continuado.

-¿Aunque no fuera Rick Hunter?.

-Ja ja ja. Aunque no fueras Rick Hunter. Pero me caes bien. Tranquilo, tómate el café. Disfruta el momento.

-Si, tienes razón. Suelo ser muy solitario y no estoy acostumbrado en conversar fuera del ámbito laboral ¿Sabes?. Vivo solo. En un apartamento en Malauri., en Ciudad del Cabo.

-Yo también. Vivo en Londres, bah, Nueva Gales ahora. Ja ja ja. Todavía no me acostumbro a los antiguos nombres. En éstos años, han cambiado mucho las cosas. A veces me pongo a pensar que hubiera pasado, si Boldoza bombardeaba nuestro mundo.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello. Como bien has dicho, disfruta el momento. ¿No?.

Rick se la queda mirando y ella también. Ambos sonríen entre sí y emiten pequeñas carcajadas.

-Si, tienes razón. Otro sorbo de café.

-¿Y tú tienes novio?. ¿Pareja?. ¿Esposo?.

-Oye oye, tranquilo. Ja ja. Apenas 3 minutos de conversación y ya me "intimidas" con éstas preguntas. Pero voy a responderte. No, no tengo novio. He tenido, pero ahora estoy sola. Creo que no hace falta preguntarte lo mismo. Ya me has contestado que eres solitario.

-Bueno una vez tuve a alguien, pero por cuestiones de la vida, no prosperó lamentablemente.

-La vida es así. El amor duele. -Culminaba ella bebiendo un sorbo de café.

La charla entre ellos duró mas de una hora. El elevador ya estaba a mitad de camino y podía divisarse desde uno de los ventanales del salón, el Sgamka.

Rick observa a la gran estación, que a lo lejos parecía un pequeño planeta.

-Vaya, es diferente a comparación de lo que pensaba. Parece un miniplaneta.

-Es que en realidad lo es. Un planeta artificial. Empezó siendo una estación espacial de estilo fortaleza, para luego crear su propia biósfera y ser autosustentable. Ya no hace falta estar encerrado bajo una gran cúpula. Todo lo que ves es la estación completa. Posee una gran laguna, que tranquilamente se lo podía definir como un océano, pero que en realidad no lo es.

-Interesante. Me he perdido de mucho.

-Ya lo conocerás, tranquilo.

-Oye, desde ya agradezco tu compañía.

-Bueno, igualmente.

-Creo que volveré a mi sitio y a descansar un poco lo que queda del viaje.

-Haré lo mismo. Bien nos veremos por allí Mayor Hunter.

-Igualmente Shoerer.

Ambos se saludan de forma protocolar como si fueran los viejos tiempos.

Se retiraron del bar y cada cual fue a su sitio.

En el área de asientos para pasajeros, Rick se ubicó en su sitio y se durmió.

Momento de llegada a Sgamka.

Dentro de su letargo, Rick escuchaba alarmas. Alguien intentaba despertarlo desesperadamente. Era Ariana.

-¡Mayor!. Despierte.

-¿Qué pasa?. ¿Qué sucede?.

-Hay una emergencia. Hubo una falla en el elevador.

-¿Y ésa alarma que se escucha?.

-Supongo que está avisando sobre estado de emergencia.

-Atención a todos los pasajeros.

Hubo una falla en el sistema de propulsión.

Solicitamos que permanezcan

en sus sitios.

Para aquellos que han

dejado sus asientos,

solicitamos que vuelvan a ellos

y coloquense los cinturones

de seguridad.

Luego el mismo mensaje se repetía en Zentraedi y en otro cuatro idiomas.

-Rayos.

Rick ve una pantalla ubicada en la parte posterior del respaldo frente a él. Observa un cartel en letras rojas, indicando la emergencia y a su vez la distancia recorrida. Faltaba poco para arribar a Sgamka.

Se sale de su asiento.

-¿Mayor?-Pregunta Ariana sorprendida.

-Investiguemos a ver que sucede.

Ambos caminaban en dirección a la cabina de mando del elevador. Oficiales de seguridad se encontraban allí custodiando la entrada.

-Oigan, no pueden estar aquí.

Rick se quita su gorra. Uno de ellos lo reconoce.

-Oh. ¡Mayor Hunter!. Que agradable sorpresa.

-Gracias señor. ¿Quién está al mando del elevador?.

-Venga con nosotros. ¿Ella está con usted?.

-Si.

El oficial los hace ingresar dentro del área de control. Dentro, se encontraba unos operarios que estaban a cargo de navegar el elevador espacial.

-¿Quién es él?.

El oficial a cargo se sorprende por la vista de Rick.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?.

-Adams. Un honor Mayor Hunter.

-Dígame Adams. ¿Cuál es el inconveniente?.

-Hubo una falla en los propulsores y el elevador quedó frenado en el nodo de unión no permitiéndole a la última catenaria enganchar el acople de desvío.

Los nodos son las vías de sujeción, que impiden que durante el ascenso el elevador no se desvíe de su ruta. Estan conectados con Sgamka. La última catenaria, permite realizar el acople para arrastrar el elevador hacia su última etapa de viaje, ahorrando recursos e iniciar el frenado progresivo.

-Ok. ¿Comunicaron a bases de operaciones en Sgamka?.-Consulta Rick.

-Si. Se estan llevando a cabo los protocolos de emergencia, para iniciar una sujeción forzada. Se envía una nave por los nodos para acoplarse e iniciar el arrastre hasta la catenaria y continuar el viaje a la estación.

-Permitame.

-Si señor.

Se le entrega unos auriculares con micrófono a Rick. Éste habla por radio a base de operaciones.

-Aquí Hunter. ¿Me escuchan?.

-Soy la oficial de operaciones en Sgamka. Doltra. ¿Usted es parte de la tripulación?

-No.

-¿Y con quién tengo el gusto?.

-Con el que "creó" el elevador. Soy Richard Alexander Hunter. CEO de Pops Aerospace. La compañía colaboró en la construcción del elevador. Solicito inmediata asistencia. ¿Cómo es posible que no hayan puestos de control en cada union?. Los nodos y las uniones, se diseñaron para que haya estaciones de control de distancias. Por lo menos 10 individuos en cada control. Debería haber por lo menos presencia humana o Zentraedi.

La oficial que se hizo llamar Doltra, quedó sorprendida por la irrupción de Rick. Se lo notaba molesto, pero tampoco enojado. Fue convincente y ella no pudo decir nada.

-Lo siento. Ya estamos enviado un equipo para sacarlos de allí y que puedan llegar a destino.

-Cuando llegue a Sgamka, quiero tener una charla con usted y su asesor de seguridad aeroespacial.

-Desde luego señor.

Rick le devuelve el micrófono y el auricular al oficial que se encontraba allí y se retira de la cabina de mando. Vuelve a su asiento como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Se vuelve a poner su gorra.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Rick?.

-Una forma de dejar en claro que aquí hay una terrible falla de seguridad. Gastamos miles de recursos para hacer posible éste elevador y me es difícil comprender cómo no hay mínimamente, un protocolo de seguridad bien diseñado.

-Mmmhh, tienes razón. No lo había pensado.

Una hora mas tarde, llegando a Sgamka.

Una nave tuvo que arrastrar con un sistema de catenarias, el elevador. Rick observaba por primera vez, el gran "planeta" artificial. Parecía el planeta Tierra, pero mucho mas pequeño que él. De por si, ya su tamaño era enorme. Casi tan grande como la fortaleza de Boldoza.

La construcción de Sgamka, se basó en un antiguo fuerte espacial de origen Zentraedi, que medía mas de 750 KM de circunferencia. Luego, con un arduo trabajo de transformación y gracias a la tecnología de construcción, por método de una cámara espacio-temporal, el tiempo de construcción se redujo notablemente en 7 años, para readaptación.

Rick supuso que el proyecto era escencial para la Terraformación de futuros planetas.

Porque un sitio como Sgamka, serviría como prototipo de una base de operaciones y albergue, para colonos que pretendan ir a la conquista de otros planetas fuera del sistema solar, adentrándose al espacio profundo por medio de pliegues espaciales.

El elevador hizo su ingreso dentro de una esclusa y continuó por un tunel de cristal, ubicado dentro del gran lago. El recorrido duró unos 20 minutos mas, a velocidad de 400 KM/H hasta que finalmente, se detuvo en una gran cámara subterránea parecido a un invernadero enorme, donde luces artificiales de UV simulando al sol, iluminaban un sitio bastante pintoresco.

Gran Estación Central del SUR

Sgamka posee cuatro ciudades principales, dispuestas en los cuatro puntos cardinales. Cada ciudad simplemente, se llamaba por el gentilicio de su correspondiente punto cardinal.

La ciudad que orgullosamente poseía la estación del elevador era la Sur. Una de las más habitadas del planeta. Luego la Norte era la segunda más habitada, seguido por la Este y Oeste.

La estación poseía locales, centros de asistencia al ciudadano y un pequeño instituto de investigaciones marinas. Rick ya tenía su equipaje en compañía de Ariana. Al acercarse a la zona de embarque, habían varias personas con carteles escritos con nombres. Ve a un viejo conocido suyo que era el representante de su compañía en Sgamka. Lois Syusnka. De tez blanca, mediana altura, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos celestes, llevaba puesto un traje ejecutivo.

Se acerca a Rick.

-Señor Hunter. ¿Vino acompañado?.

-Oh no. La conocí en el viaje. Una antigua colega. La teniente Ariana Shoerer.

-Un gusto Teniente. También serví en la guerra.-Le dice Lois.

-¿Dónde sirvió?.

-Operador de Batroid en el SDF-1.

-Yo fui Piloto de VT.-Le responde Ariana.

-Increíble. Todos fuimos algo en la guerra.

-Bueno señores, los dejo. Mayor, fue un gusto.

-Gracias Ariana.

-Te daré mi teléfono.

-Ok.

Se pasaron sus teléfonos de contactos. -Bueno, ésto no significa que seamos íntimos.

-Ja. Me has caído bien Rick. Gracias, el viaje contigo se me ha hecho placentero.-Le estrecha su mano Ariana.

Se retiró de allí con su equipaje. Rick mientras tanto se retira de la estación junto al representante.

-¿A dónde vamos?.

-Iremos a mi casa. La que usted por autorización me ha asignado aquí como representante de la compañía.

-Vaya, ya me había olvidado. ¿Y cómo son las cosas aquí?.

-Bueno, tenemos de todo. En si uno pierde la noción de que ésto es una estación espacial. Todo ha sido adaptado a nuestras necesidades. Cuando salgamos de éste sitio me entenderá. Venga, tomemos el ascensor que se encuentra aquí.

Ingresaron en él y subieron varios niveles, hasta llegar a la superficie. Allí se encontraba la zona de preembarque. Cruzaron por unos controles de migración y luego fueron al exterior.

-Vaya. No parece una estación espacial. Parece mas La Tierra.

-Asi es. Todo una biosfera ya desarrollada. El cielo por ejemplo ya no tiene un domo. Hay una atmósfera con ozono que nos protege de los rayos UV.

Ingresaron a la zona de estacionamiento de coches. Había de diferentes marcas y colores. Clásicos también. Desde la décadas de los 60 hasta mas actuales. Todos eran réplicas de coches de antaño, pero adaptados a las tecnologías actuales.

Eran todos eléctricos.

Llegaron al coche de Lois. Era una réplica de un Volvo 240. Rick se sorprendió.

-Vaya. Parece que aquí todo el mundo tiene gusto por lo vintage.

-Hay una industria de coches de décadas pasadas, pero adaptados a las normativas actuales. Por ejemplo, mi Volvo 240 es eléctrico.

Se suben al coche. Por dentro era exactamente el mismo modelo de coche arcaico. Pero cuando Lois gira la llave de encendido, se oyó el sonido del motor y se sintió la vibración.

-Dijiste que eran todos eléctricos.

-Lo son. Pero ésto es una customización. Simula el sonido y la vibración de los motores de combustión de antaño. Es mas que nada por seguridad. Ya que al ser eléctricos, deben hacerse oir. Una reglamentación que se ha impuesto, debido a la cantidad de atropellamientos que han sucedido. Nadie escuchaba los coches y la NUE, estableció que los fabricantes debían adaptarlos de ésta forma.

-¿No era más fácil ponerle un parlante?.

-Lo tienen, y además unos rotores que solo simulan la vibración. Es para los nostálgicos. Ja ja ja -Culmina Lois.

Arranca el coche en dirección a la zona de suburbios. Sur es una ciudad enorme. Tiene 2.500.000 millones de habitantes y la mayoría vive en los suburbios. Existen 40 distritos en toda la ciudad. Cada distrito tiene un nombre inmortalizando antiguas ciudades terrestres. Se dirigían a un distrito llamado Pequeña Luxemburgo, ya que la arquitectura recordaba a la ciudad capital. Estilo de casas europeas, con canales artificiales. La Sur sin lugar a dudas, era una ciudad cosmopolita. Cada vez que se pasaba por cada distrito, la arquitectura de la ciudad en si cambiaba notoriamente.

-Vaya. Me sorprende como está todo bien construido. Bonito barrio. Contrasta con demas edificaciones. ¿Quién diseñó la ciudad?.

-Bueno cada distrito tiene un alcalde. Llaman a licitación y presentan los planos.

-Increible.

-Bueno, es aquí.

Lois aparca el Volvo sobre la entrada de la casa. De estilo nórdico las paredes eran de blanco glaciar y las ventanas eran azules, siendo su techo de adoquines del mismo color. Era de dos plantas y al lado, se encontraba la casa de visitantes.

Al descender del coche, nota la presencia de dos niños, que de forma amistosa se acercaban con júbilo a saludar al presunto padre.

-¡Hermosos!. Vengan con papá.

Él los alza del suelo y da la vuelta mostrandoselos a Rick.

-Niños, él es Rick Hunter. Mi jefe directo. Saluden.

-Hola.

Los niños con un poco de timidez, saludan a Rick, el cuál les emite una sonrisa y un cálido saludo.

-Bonitos niños.

-Él es Mike y ella Arlia.

Con el nombre de la niña, Rick ya se dió cuenta de antemano, que Lois Syusnka estaba juntado con una Zentraedi. No era un nombre común.

-Me imagino que no lo molestaré durante mi estadía.

-Oh por favor. Tiene la otra casa de visitantes sólo para usted. Igualmente, no entiendo porqué no ha elegido un hotel.

Rick era una persona muy modesta y escapaba a la prensa.

Luego de la guerra, se había vuelto muy antipático y detestaba lo medios. Últimamente los medios vinculaban con Minmei, debido a que su organización posee una fundación que rescata a niños huérfanos en situación de calle, que han perdido a sus seres queridos en la guerra.

La idea fue de Max y Miriya, que utilizan la imagen pública de Minmei para que recaude fondos para la fundación y de paso publicitar sus nuevos lanzamientos musicales.

Él se rehusó desde un principio, pero le convencieron de que si hacía las cosas bien, podría quedar bien parado frente a la prensa.

-No me gustan los medios Lois.

-Se nota. ¡Amor!. Ha llegado el visitante.

Una joven y hermosa mujer se encontraba en la cocina, ultimando los últimos detalles para el almuerzo.

De cabello rubio y ojos pardos, poseía un físico envidiable pero perfectamente bien recubierto por un vestido largo.

-Oh, que bueno. ¡Saludos!.

Rick quedó cautivado por su belleza. Él era un casanova y era de gustarle las mujeres, para no llegar a un nivel de mujeriego excéntrico. Pero su imágen, demostraba ser el de una persona muy modesta y seria.

-Saludos, Richard Hunter.

-Luana Mercelix.

-Un gusto.

-Igualmente. ¿Se quedará a almorzar con nosotros señor?.

-Si por supuesto. El equipaje puede esperar.

-¡Oh señor!. Lo siento, ya mismo lo descargo del Volvo.

-¡No espera Lois!. Tranquilo, disfrutemos del momento. ¿Si?. Paso por paso. -Le dijo Rick con toda serenidad a lo que Lois lo tomó de buena gana.

-Ayudaré en preparar la mesa. ¿Si?. Tal vez ellos puedan ayudarme. ¿No es así?.-Les pregunta Rick con amabilidad a los chicos.

Lois y Luana se sentían a gusto con Rick. Los niños también. Parecían una familia normal y bien constituida. Rick se sentía como en casa. Los Syusnka les traía hermosos recuerdos de su niñez, cuando su padre estaba vivo al igual que su madre.

Preparó la mesa con los chicos.

El almuerzo fue rico y entretenido. Consistió en unos filetes de pescado con vegetales salteados. Tanto Rick como Lois, se contaron anécdotas de sus años en servicio en el SDF-1, durante la Guerra Espacial.

-¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?.-Les pregunta Rick tomando una copa de vino en sus manos y bebiendo un sorbo.

-Es una historia un tanto particular.-Dice Luana tomando la mano de su esposo

-Nos conocimos en el SDF-1. Ella era una infiltrada.

-Vaya, similar a la historia de mi amigo con su actual esposa.

-¿Miriya Parino?.-Pregunta Luana.

-Si.

-Bueno, precisamente me infiltré pero no como espía. Sino como desertora. Me intrigó el estilo de vida de los micronianos. Se contaban miles de historias y situaciones, que de verdad me fascinaron.

-Ella se infiltró, la capturé.

-Y nos terminamos enamorando. Amor a primera vista.-Culmina ella con una leve sonrisa y una leve acaricia en la espalda de él.

-Vaya, que hermosa historia.-Dice Rick con un poco de melancolía y bebiendo otro sorbo de vino.

-Tengo entendido que usted tuvo algo con Minmei. ¿No?.

-En realidad, no. Nada de nada. Solo fue una pantalla. Nada mas que eso. La salvé de un ataque y desde ahí, se me vinculó con ella, aunque...

Flashback de Rick Hunter. 4 años antes, misma situación en el salón de reuniones.

Rick, consternado y entristecido, quiere irse de allí y ella lo toma del brazo.

-Rick, espera. Por favor. No te vayas. Podemos, podemos convivir con ésto.

-Dejame Lisa.

-No te dejaré ir.

-¡He dicho que me sueltes!. Ya está. Lo decidiste. No eres valiente de enfrentar la verdad. Haz lo que quieras. Yo ya decidí. No quiero volver a verte nunca mas y hablarte. Quédate con Karl. Nos hará bien.

-Rick, espera.

Ella estática lo vió irse de allí. Por cada paso, cada lágrima corría por su rostro enrojecido. Rick ya no podía mas. Su corazón estaba hecho en mil pedazos. Él sabía como terminaría todo desde un principio. Lisa no se arriesgó y optó por quedarse con Karl.

Pasaban los días y era duro para él. Trataba de evitarla hasta que un cierto punto, hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras. Se volvió serio, infeliz y avocado al orden y cumplir simplemente con su cometido.

Se creó un escudo de fortaleza empática, creando una personalidad fría, del cual nada le afectaba.

Lisa por su parte, lo buscó las veces que pudo. Si no fuera una reunión, era una salida entre amigos. Él en lo posible la evitaba y no quería verla. Ni siquiera saludarla. Por respeto, solo lo hacía de forma protocolar, hasta que varios meses después, culminada la guerra volvieron a encontrarse.

Meses mas tarde.

Ese día, sería el último de la majestuosa fortaleza en el espacio y aterrizaría en La Tierra para que pase a desuso.

Rick se encontraba en zona de hangares para custodiar el descenso. Se ofrecieron pocos oficiales de élite, para tal evento histórico. Una verdadera fiesta de despedida y el estrecho lazo de paz entre ambas especies.

Inclusive estaban presentes cruceros de batalla Zentraedis, que participaron en la Guerra.

Luego del descenso, se hizo una ceremonia de finalización de hostilidades, firmando la paz mediante un acuerdo.

Los firmantes fueron Britai, Global, Lisa y el Almirante Hayes.

Luego de eso, se formalizó uns restructuración en todas las naciones del mundo, dejando atrás años de guerras entre países.

Ésa misma noche, se dió una fiesta en Ciudad Granito. Rick estaba presente junto a sus compañeros de escuadrón. Mantenía una relación no tan estrecha, con Scarlet. Él era bastante modesto y aunque ella quería ser demostrativa en público, él no se lo permitía. Notó que Lisa no estaba. Tampoco mucho no le interesó, pero la fiesta se había tornado bastante divertida para su gusto.

Se retiró de allí y por corazonada, se dirigió al SDF-1, que había aterrizado en un enorme aeropuerto militar ubicado cerca de la ciudad.

Dentro, solo había poco personal de mantenimiento y algunos haciendo guardia para empezar con las tareas de puesta a punto para dejarlo inutilizable para volar y construir el museo. Se metió dentro de la ciudad Macross, en búsqueda de un sitio para estar solo. Se le ocurrió ir a un parque frente al auditorio donde Minmei solió dar varios conciertos. En silencio, miraba a la nada misma y sintió a alguien. Una presencia, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Tú también solo?.

Rick la vió de reojo. Era ella. Hacía muchos meses que no entablan una conversación a solas.

-No estoy de humor para una fiesta.

-Yo tampoco.

-Es increíble que la guerra haya terminado. ¿Ya está?.-Le dijo él intentando encontrarse con la realidad.

-Ya está. "C'est fini" (se acabó). Para el bien de todos nosotros.

-¿Y qué hacías por aquí?.

-Nada. Solo recogiendo mis pertenencias.-Le responde ella.

-¿Dónde está tu novio?.

-¿Dónde está tu novia?.-Le replica ella con cinismo.

Rick se reincorpora del banco. -Se quedó en la fiesta. Mejor vuelvo, a ver si todavía me hace algún sermón.

Ella lo toma de la mano, incitando a que se quede con ella. Como si el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Pero en el fondo, él no quería estar allí.

-Creo que tengo que irme.

Él intentaba irse, pero ella no se lo permitía.

-Dejame Comandante.

-Te ordeno a que te quedes aquí.-Le dice ella con una voz serena.

-No. Desobedeceré tu orden por enésima vez.-Le responde él con seriedad.

Ella se reincorpora y se acerca a él. Lo abraza y le encaja un beso a sus labios. Rick intentó resistirse, pero no pudo. Se tornó más apasionado. Hacía tiempo que no estaban juntos.

Él intenta generar resistencia y se separa de ella con delicadeza. -Basta Lisa. Por favor. Me haces mal. ¿No lo entiendes?.-Le decía él con la voz acojonada.

-Ven. Quiero que me concedas una despedida. Por favor. Y te prometo, que jamás volveré a buscarte.-Le dice ella entre lágrimas.

-Mentirosa. Las promesas se hicieron para romperse. No prometas algo que no vas a cumplir.

Nuevamente empezaron a besarse desesperadamente y ésta vez, ninguno de los dos ofreció resistencia.

Terminaron en su despacho, follaron tantas veces como pudieron durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, aprovechando de que Lisa dormía plácidamente, Rick se cambió y se fué de allí para jamas volver a verla. Entornó la puerta de su despacho para no despertarla y la toco con la palma de su mano por última vez.

"-Siempre te amaré, maldita comadreja parlanchina". Sonreía ligeramente y con un sentimiento de melancolía y nostalgia, se retiraba se allí. Vió su smartphone y la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Scarlet, eran un sin fin de números. Él simplemente, las ignoró. Total, ya no le interesaba estar con nadie mas.

Fin del flashback.


End file.
